My Littlest Wolf
by Paroma
Summary: "We are the demons lurking in the shadows. We are the savage villains in fairy tales told to children. But not for my child. Not for Hope. In her story, we are the knights in shinning armor". A series of drabbles centered on Hope and the growing Klaroline relationship over the years. No chronological order, send in your requests!
1. Shark Week

**Shark** **Week**

**Hello!** **I'm back, sort of. I know i've been gone for...a lot** **and well here i am. So this is the reason for this drabble, -and others that are to come- I want to get back into the mood of writting and** **hopefully finish "My Favorite Student" and "The Forgotten Prince" before the end of the year. Now, on to the reading.**

The insistent buzzing of his phone from his back pocket brought him back from his trance. He was feisting on a redneck before the damned thing decided to interrupt his snack.

"What?" he snarled into the phone not even bothering to check the caller id.

"Daddy?" the soft voice coming from the other line calming him down almost instantly.

"Yes sweetheart?" he asked in a softer tone, bloody hell his daughter didn't deserved to be on the receiving end of his' frustrations.

He heard some shuffling before something similar to flushing? What was this girl up to?

"Hope?" he asked again, if only she could hurry up so he could go back to his snack, the redhead was getting kind of impatient.

"Yes I'm here. Daddy something happened-" she was cut off by her father.

"What is it? Are you okay?" he frowned clearly worried, his snack will have to wait.

"I'm okay daddy" she reassured him but something was wrong and you could easily tell, there was something off from her voice.

"Hope Mikaelson I know you like the back of my hand, what are you not telling me sweetheart?" he said as he held the redneck by the throat against the wall.

"The tomato soup is on the boil" she said slowly, hopefully he would catch onto it.

"The what is on the boil?" he bit the inside of his cheek trying to hold back a laughter.

She stared back at her phone, this conversation was not going the way she intended it.

"Shark week?" he couldnt be that oblivious to miss that one.

"Shark week? As in the Shark week special from History Channel? You are not making sense Hope" he scrunched up his eyebrows, what the hell was up with this girl? Maybe he should go home right about now.

"I got my period!" she blurted, releasing a frustrated sigh "Really? You couldnt catch on on anything i was trying to say?!"

"You what?" he frowned "But how? You're only thirdteen Hope." he argued. His little girl was going to become a woman and he refused to accept it.

"Dad, all of my friends already got their's." she sighed. For been a one thousand year old hybrid her father sure was naive.

"Oh okay I suppose. So was that why you called me? To let me now of the...situation?" he asked rather uncomfortable, he always dreaded the moment he would have to take in the role of mother as well in order to help his daughter with 'girl stuff'.

"No dad" she toyed with the hem of her shirt "I need pads".

"Oh...pads" the color left his face, he had an idea of where this conversation was going and he didnt like it.

"Yes, pads. I need you to go to the pharmacy and get me some, please? I need them like, right now" there was a sense of urgency in her voice and maybe embaressment?

"Oh...uhm...can't you ask one of the hybrids to go get them for you?" but Klaus' question was answered with a scoff and a 'no way!' from Hope's part.

He let out a defeated sigh and looked at the redneck. Sorry sweetheart but snack time is over, he thought to himself before snapping her neck.

"Very well Hope, I'll meet you in the house in half an hour" he relented.

"Thank you daddy, I love you."

"Love you too sweetheart" he said before hanging up.

The nearest pharmacy was at a walking distance from the back alley he had been earlier with the redhead. Ah poor lad, he didn't even got the time to catch her name. Oh well, it wasnt as if he cared anyways.

He stepped into the mat infront of the pharmacy's entrance, the doors automatically opening. The first thing that hits him is the bright lights, then the smell of antiseptic and clean, too clean.

He looked around the isles before finding the one he was looking for, 'Personal Care'.

With a quick look around he dashed to the isle, the last thing he wanted was to bump into someone while purchasing...that.

But what he didnt counted on was on crashing into someone on the same isle.

"Watch it!" a femine voice bite back, she was obviously pissed but he couldnt seem to care when he was obviously staring at the source of that voice.

"Caroline...?" he murmured in disbelief. What the hell was she doing here in New Orleans? And more importantly, why wasnt he aware of it?

Caroline lifted her head up to be met with a familiar pair of blue eyes "K-klaus, hey" she waved pathetically.

"What are you doing here?" he asked frowning, he didnt wanted to admit it but he was hurt she hadnt told him she was coming here.

"Isnt it obvious?" she asked raising the little box of tampons in her hand. Klaus looked at her with a bored expression, he did not meant that and she knew it.

"Oh you mean New Orleans?" So she was playing stupid now? Nice.

"Well funny story actually" she started chuckling although he knew it was out of nerviousness rather than humor. "Bonnie and I are here on vacation, well, visiting a relative of her."

Klaus raised an eyebrow at her "There are no Benettes here in New Orleans, i made sure of it".

Caroline shook her head, he didnt know if it was because she disapprove of what he just said or was just dismissing his statement.

"Its a friend, a normal one" she said, moving a strand of hair behind her ear before giving Klaus a smile "Well i better get going, Bonnie is waiting" she said showing the box.

Klaus didnt bought her excuse but let her get away with it...this time. He nodded before a question popped into his mind. What kind of pads was he suppose to get Hope?!

"Caroline wait" he said holding onto her wrist. He saw her flinch but pretended he didnt "I-I need your help with something"

She frowned, the big bad hybrid asking for her help? Well thats a first. "With what?"

"Hope sent me to get her pads and I wasnt counting on there been so many different types of them" he finished lamely.

Caroline shook her head, a fond smile tugging at her lips. "So its shark week at the Mikaelson household. Well which type does she usually buy?"

"Uhm...its her first time" he actually felt uncomfortable talking about his daughter's 'girl stuff'. But he needed her help so he pushed his pride aside for Hope's sake.

"Oh" she said, no wonder he looked so lost. "Well, its not that hard. When I was human and got mine i would use these ones since they have extra absorbence plus wings" she said.

Klaus looked at her with a stupid expression on his beautiful face. Wait, did she just said that? No, bad Caroline!

Caroline handed him the pack "Here, I'm sure Rebekah can take it on from here" she offered him a smile which he didnt returned.

"She is not here, she is off somewhere in Europe" he said "I guess it will be Hope and I dealing with...this" he finished with a small chuckle although he was more nervious than anything.

"Oh" she felt bad for the poor girl and Klaus. But she couldnt do anything, she couldnt get involve or else she wont be able to resist it anymore.

But at the same time, Hope needed help. As much as her father loved her and would do anything for her, there were things that could only be discussed between women and Hope didnt have anyone.

"Why dont i go with you and give her a hand? I can probably be of more help than you, no offense" she added.

He looked at her dumbstruck by her offer "Non taken. You would do that?"

"Yeah, i dont have any plans and I know it cant be easy for any of you two to deal with this. Plus, she'll probably be more comfortable talking to another woman rather than her dad."

He nodded "Yeah ofcourse, thank you so much Caroline!" he smiled genuinly at her, his dimples showing. Oh they were her weakness, the dimples and the accent.

She chuckled nodding "Okay then, go to the check-out line and I'll meet you there in a moment".

Klaus nodded and as he walked over to the check-out line his mind began messing with him. What if she was using this as an excuse and made an escape? What if she wasnt here to visit Bonnie's friend but because of a plot to take him down?What if she hurted Hope? No! Snap out of it, Caroline isnt like that. She isnt like the Scooby Doo gang.

"Im here" she announced, pulling him out of his thoughts. He glanced at what she was carrying. Ice cream? Chocolate?

"What is the ice cream and chocolates for?" he asked and she laughed as she grabbed a bottle of painkillers that was next to the register.

"Well period can be a bitch sometimes and this" she said motioning to her period starting kit, as she had named it, with a proud smile "will make the week more bareable for the two of you. I hope she likes Cookies n Cream ice cream."

An involuntary smile crept up into his lips. Caroline Forbes will be the death of him. Clearly she didnt wanted anything to do with him and yet here she was about to go home with him to help his daughter the only way another girl could and actually caring about her.

"Thats her favorite" he said, leaving out that it was his favorite too. He couldnt let word get around that one of the guilty pleasures of the king of New Orleans was Cookies n Cream ice cream.

The trip back to the house was the hard part. Neither of them knew what to say to the other afraid to cross a line or something so they agreed on silence instead.

Once Caroline pulled her car over at the Mikaelson mansion, Klaus grabbed the bag and went over to the door unlocking it.

"Hope I'm back and we've got company" he announced then heard the sounds of footsteps.

"What? Who? Did you bought what i ask you?" she asked from the top of the stairs.

"Yes" he replied and her next question was answered when Caroline appeared on the doorway. "Hope I need you to invite Caroline in, she is...a friend of mine" he finished.

Hope nodded "Come in Caroline, its a pleasure" she said coming down the stairs to greet the new guest.

"The pleasure is all mine Hope" she said testing the name. Damn this girl was a copy of Rebekah, hopefully she didnt get her attitude.

Hope smiled then looked at her father expectantly with raised eyebrows.

"Right. Here you go," he handed her the plastic bag "Caroline thought that you might also need those".

Hope opened the bag and gasped "Oh my God thank you, i have been craving ice cream all day but dad here finished it all by himself" she sajd glaring at him briefly while Klaus glared at her back for saying that infront of Caroline.

Caroline let out a giggle "You are very much welcome and also" she said, her tone taking a little seriousness "I'm here to help you out if you have any questions or doubts".

Hope looked at her and smiled nodding "Yes, so many and the internet keeps confusing me."

Caroline nodded "Well shall we start?"

"Yes, we can come to my bedroom" she said grabbing Caroline's hand before pulling her upstairs not giving Klaus a chance to speak.

"Since I'm by myself might as well give it a try at that ice cream" he smirked.

\\(• . •)/

"...and thats all you need to know i guess. Look, this is totally a normal thing and you shouldnt be embarassed or uncomfortable, even with your dad" Caroline said to the girl.

Hope looked at her, she was currently sitting cross-legged, looking at her lap. "I know and i know that he is trying hard for me but its difficult. There are things that he cant help me with and i feel bad because i know he feels helpless." she confessed. Where was this all coming from?

Hope took a deep breath "He would never admit it but I know he feels lonely. Its only just us and we both need a woman in our lives..." she trailed off looking at Caroline.

She frowned "What are you implying by this?"

"Stay" she almost begged "Please stay Caroline. I know i just met you but I know who you are and what you mean to dad. He is in love with you, has been all these years. I grew up knowing drawings of you as daddy's friend and i didnt know what was so special about you until now" she looked at Caroline "You are kind, caring, so full of light and you're perfect for him. I know I'm a burden but I swear that i wont make you regret it."

"Hold it there Hope, I-I havent agreed to anything" she said. She was actually shocked by the thirdteen year old's statement. Klaus showed his daughter drawings of her? He missed her all these years? No, she could not be persuaded by the younger Mikaelson and she knew she had to get out before she looked into those blue eyes and cave in.

"Hope I'm sorry but your father and I are both grown adults and if something were to happen, it will be because we both came to terms with it. I can not just leave my life behind based on this that you are telling me. I dont think Klaus and I are both there yet anyways. And if what you're looking for is someone to talk to then you can count on me. I'm all ears and if you ever need me i'll be there." she finished but apperantly it wasnt what Hope expected to hear.

"Why?" she held her gaze "Dont you love him back?"

Caroline shook her head "Hope...sometimes it takes more than love to make something work".

"What else? You obviously feel something back unless you wouldnt have come here. He thinks about you all the time, you're the only one able to make him laugh or smile like that. Caroline, he looks at you as if you were the best things in the world. I know my father is no saint but he loves his family and family is above all".

Caroline bit her lip, her eyes were glassy but she wouldnt let the girl see her in this state. "I'm sorry Hope" was all she said before leaving the room.

Klaus stood agaisnt the kitchen counter, the bowl with ice cream soon forgotten when he heard the girl's talk. What was Hope doing? He shook his head, he would have a talk with his daughter about this later.

"Dont you love him back?"

That question though drew his attention, did she love him back?

"Hope...sometimes it takes more than love to make it work." Caroline's voice echoed in his mind.

She wasnt denying that she had feelings for him but, something was missing for her, but what? What else did he had to do to finally win her? He was capable of bringing down the moon if she asked him to.

He shook his head, this was too much, too painful to hear. Luckily their talk had stopped, he guessed Caroline had left.

"Everything is under control" she said, her face a little too cheery, he saw right through her facade.

"Drop the act Caroline, unlike me she cant hear you". Why was he been so hostile? Oh right, she had broken his daughter's heart and his own.

Realization dawn on her at the meaning behind his words "Klaus i'm sorry but I dont think now is a good time to have this talk".

"If not now when Caroline? Because clearly you're avoiding me and i'm getting sick of you playing games."

She looked at him shocked "Im not playing any games here! Just because you didnt get what you wanted when you wanted it doesnt make the other person the bad one" she fired back.

He glared at her "Enlighten me then".

"I'm scared!" she confessed too loudly, hopefully Hope didnt hear this "Im scared of eternity and I'm scared you'll break my heart."

Klaus stared at her "Caroline you know i would never break your heart-" she cut him off.

"Klaus you are like a thousand years old, and its obvious that you've been with thousands of women and who knows if men even!" she rambled "I'm a small town baby vampire, what makes me different from all your previous lovers? How can I be sure that once i give myself to you you wont get tired of me eventually?" she looked at him, her eyes glassy.

Klaus stood there stunned at her words, his mouht opened as to say something but he couldnt find the right words.

"Caroline...In my whole existence I've never felt what I feel for you for any other girl." he walked closer to her, his hands cupping her cheeks "Love, what I feel for you isnt something impulsive, I see myself along with you and Hope for eternity or atleast for as long as you have me"

She looked at him, those intense blue eyes. "Klaus..." she was out of words, what could you say when someone said those kind of things to you? He was definitely a helpless romantic!

"Caroline lets just try. We both deserve to be happy and if we can reach it together then why not? We will never know until we've tried"

She nodded and gave him a small smile "Okay, we'll try. But, promise me something."

He nodded, a stupid grin placed on his lips "Anything my love"

She smiled "You have to share that Cookies n Cream ice cream with me".

He let out a laugh following hers before he pulled her closer to him and connected their lips.

Hope looked at the sight infront of her with a small proud smile. Atleast things were starting to look better now. And most importantly, her father was happy.

**A/N:**

**So** **what did you thought? Did my writting improved? Did you liked the drabble?**

**Anyways, I'll be taking prompts so you can leave yours here on the reviews or via my tumblr page paroma6 . **

**Thanks for reading and I expect feedback!**

**love, Paroma**


	2. Bottle Flip Challenge

**Bottle Flip Challenge**

**I do not own TVD or TO or any of their characters. This chapter was inspired by the following video DailyMail/videos/1809110402482033/ Check it out!**

"Just hold it by the cap, like this" Thierry said showing it to Hope. "And then you flip it!" Hope clapped her hands excitedly waiting for the grand finale but the bottle ended up rolling off the table.

Hope's lips turned into a pout "But, it didn't stood up like in the video" she whined. Thierry sighed, he had shown the little girl a video on his phone of the Bottle Flip Challenge and since it was still a while until Klaus and Caroline came back he saw no harm in giving it a try.

"I know I know, I'll try again" he said picking up the bottle.

Hope stood kneeling on the chair with her arms crossed and a scowl on her fave just like her father's "Well try harder".

Thierry threw her an incredulous look "If you think you can do better then do it yourself Mikaelson" he handed her the bottle.

"I heard my name" a familiar voice rung in the mansion followed by another pair of footsteps and the squeal of a child.

"Daddy!" Hope jumped from her chair and in an instant Klaus was catching her midair.

"Hello to you too baby girl" he smirked causing Caroline to scoff.

"Seriously?! She jumps off the chair taking us off guard and you say nothing? Hope you have to be more careful, you could've gotten yourself hurt"

Hope giggled wrapping her arms around her father's neck "But Care, it's fun and I know daddy will catch me"

Klaus smiled genuinely "I'll always be there baby girl" he kissed her forehead and glanced at Thierry his expression changing "You should be more alerted when watching over her, you didn't even flinched when we entered"

"I-I'm sorry, we were playing-" but Thierry didn't had the chance to finish explaining himself when Caroline cut him off "Wait, you were doing the Bottle Flip Challenge?! I've wanted to try that for a while now!"

Hope nodded and moved off her father's arms back to the chair "Yes but Thierry is terrible at it" she as if it was the most serious thing in the world.

Thierry scoffed offended "Excuse you miss bossy pants but this was only my third try".

Klaus looked at the scene before him confused "Would anyone care to explain to me what is this challenge you're talking about?"

"It's called the Bottle Flip Challenge and what you have to do is flip the bottle and make it land standing straight" Caroline explained easily as she gave the bottle a few tries but failed miserably causing both Hope and Klaus to laugh.

"And whats the purpose of this?" Klaus asked once again.

"For fun" Thierry offered as Caroline tried one more time.

"Pardon me but i fail to see the fun in this...challenge" he retorted earning a shrug from the young man.

"Care let me try!" Hope said and Caroline passed her the bottle. She took the it by the cap just like Thierry had taught her and with the flick of her wrist tosses the bottle into the air.

Everyone held their breath, even Klaus, as the bottle flipped in the air waiting for it to land. The first one to react was Thierry letting out a loud shout followed by Klaus' gasp, Caroline's cheer and Hope's victory dance along with "In your face Thierry!"

"B-But how?! It was your first try, how did you do it?!" He looked at the kid with widened eyes, it was impossible for her to beat him.

"Way to go Hope!" Caroline high-fived the girl who was beaming with pride.

"You got beat by a ten year old, maybe you should take that as a sign to start hanging out with people your age" Klaus laughed.

Thierry threw him a dirty look "You put me on babysitting duty"

"Because it was either you or Kol, guess which one was the best from the worst" he said with a smirk making Caroline roll her eyes.

"Klaus he was doing us a favor, no need to be rude" she said as she moved to Hope picking her up "Now after that unexpected ending its past your bedtime and you have school tomorrow".

"But Care" she whined which was cut off short by a yawn "I want to stay with you and daddy for a little while" she said directing her puppy eyes to her father.

"Maybe she can stay a few more minutes-" Klaus started making Caroline throw him a look that left no time for arguments. "-we'll have time for that tomorrow baby girl" he finished kissing her forehead then Caroline's cheek.

"Okay" the girl agreed and turned to Thierry "I have an idea to do tomorrow when you come over"

Thierry chuckled humoring her "Really? What do you have in mind?"

"The Mannequin Challenge!"

**A/N: **

**What do you think? So something important, this drabble series holds no specific line of events, they are just random drabbles i come up with Hope centric. If you have any requests leave them on the reviews or pm me.**

**Please review and thank you for reading!**


	3. Baby Steps

**Baby Steps**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The vampire Diaries or The Originals nor any of their characters.**

_Three weeks old_

Klaus was a man who never liked being a quiet place for too long but ever since Hope was born he wished, if only, for a few minutes of peace. Sure, he understood the little girl's reluctance to sleep without crying her lungs off because of her mother's absence but it's not as if she had gotten the chance to meet her, right?

His hold on the pencil tightened when he heard the clicking of his sister's heels approaching and he was already dreading the argument they've been battling over for the past weeks.

The door to his study opened in one swift motion and without waiting to be invited in his sister walked in with a crying baby on one arm and a bottle on the other.

"Nik it is getting worst. The poor thing cries herself to sleep every night and only eats when she has starved herself enough…" she looked at him worriedly.

"What am I supposed to do Rebekah? I am not her mother-" but she quickly cut him off.

"But you're her father Nik!" she screeched taking aback both her brother and the child "She is part werewolf just like you, just like Hayley was. You once said that mates could feel each other's emotions and maybe-" this time it was him who cut her off.

"You said it clearly yourself Bekah, _mates. _If there is a connection at all it would be between the child and the mother and since the mother is no longer among us what the bloody hell do I do?"

She looked at him almost resigned. She couldn't comprehend how Elijah could look past all of this and believe that there was truly hope for his brother's redemption, that Hope would redeem him.

"Just…try. If not for yourself then for my sake, _try_." She looked at him, her eyes glassy staring into his soul, could he really be this cruel to his own blood? "Nik if you don't try you'll be turning into him…you'll be turning into Mikael" she murmured, all fight gone.

"Shut up!" he said, his fist banging against the desk which surprisingly didn't break in half. "One more comment and I swear I'll drive that dagger through your heart sister" Rebekah didn't even bat an eyelash, somehow, she was expecting him to start with the dagger threats and for the first time she knew he was buffing.

She scoffed "As if you would get rid of your babysitter" she sneered "I've been the one who has been taking care of _your _child Nik since she was born!" She carefully placed Hope in a blanket on the floor before flashing in front of her brother.

"I was the one who fed her her first bottle. I was the one who rocked her to sleep the first night. I was the one who missed a whole night's sleep for being next to her and making sure she was still breathing" she said at the top of her lungs and Klaus could only look at her defiantly.

He was at loss of words but he would die at the hands of the white oak stake rather than admit he was wrong. Yes, his sister had been the one taking care of Hope since she was born and, where was he? Right he was swallowing himself in a puddle of self-doubt.

The last months leading to the birth of his daughter had been hectic yet he had found himself expecting the arrival of the little girl. He had prepared the nursery all by himself because he believed his daughter deserved the best, even if he wasn't going to be the best father…Every night he would sit in the rocking chair watching the empty crib with a mixture of fright and hope. How could a small creature that wasn't even born yet at the time could cause him such high emotions.

Every time he looked at Hayley's swollen belly or heard his child's heartbeat all he could think about was Henrik and how he had failed to protect him. What if he failed his daughter too? He had already failed his siblings on numerous occasions so what was stopping his destructive nature to harm the only good thing that had come out of his existence? Nothing, that was it, and he had decided then that the moment his little girl was born he would step back.

The girl would be so much happier and safer at the hands of his siblings. Rebekah always wanted to be human, to have a family, children…Maybe this was her chance at being happy after their mother had robbed them of the right to choose.

No, no way. He would not simply give away his daughter, perhaps he could still be in her life…But now it was all crashing down. He had not expected his daughter to take Hayley's death like she is and poor Rebekah and Elijah had been taking the blunt side of it all while he just stood back watching madness unfold.

It tore at his heart every time Hope would wake up and go to sleep crying. How her pale face would turn a vicious red, her rosy cheeks would be stained with old and new tears, and her beautiful eyes hidden behind closed eyelids. He restrained himself from going to his sister's aid, besides he didn't know anything about taking care of a child.

But his instincts were saying otherwise. With every fuss, he found himself stretching his arms forward as if to take the child into his arms. With every whimper, he wanted to kiss her forehead and whisper to her that everything will be fine. With every sob, he wanted to become the father she deserved. But he wasn't.

"Are you even listening to me?" Rebekah screamed "Nik you have to do something or I swear I'll pack up her things and we'll leave" she threatened and it was enough to pull him out of his thoughts.

"You will not do such thing" he said calmly before looking at Hope who laid on the floor staring at the scene before her with wide eyes yet she had stopped crying.

Rebekah turned back to look at the child "She…she stopped" she said sighing in relief but the little girl's eyes were trained on someone other than her aunt.

Klaus looked into his daughter's eyes, the same blue orbs as his'. "I'm frightened sister" he confessed not pulling his sight away from Hope as if he was apologizing to her for being absent all this time.

"I figured much" she muttered before sighing "Nik we're all afraid. This, her, is all unknown territory for us. The last child I ever remember us taking care of was Henrik-" she stopped her line of thought when she looked at his stance.

His shoulders were slumped, his head bowed as if accepting a sentence he thought he deserved, gone was all the confidence and arrogance the hybrid was known for and left was a broken man. It was then that all sink in, he was afraid of failing Hope as he had failed Henrik.

"Nik what happened to Henrik was not your fault" she argued but he only shook his head before looking at his sister.

"The whose fault, was it? He wanted to see the werewolves turn and_ I_ took him_. I_ was supposed to look after him and he ended up dead" he deadpanned. "You and Elijah can say it all you want until you convince yourselves that was what happened but in the end, everyone I care for ends up hurt"

"No, that's what father made you believe and he was wrong!" she argued walking to the other side of the desk clutching his arm as if to anchor him to reality and not Mikael's lies.

"You're contradicting yourself baby sister, you said it yourself that I had become him…" she shook her head fanatically.

"Do not put words in my mouth I did not said brother. My words were that if you kept up with this indifferent attitude towards your own _blood _then you will end up as him…But I know Nik what you are capable of. You would break through hell for Elijah and me and I can bet that whoever as much as look at your daughter you would punish him with something worse than death. All I am asking from you is to try. You are both hurting so why not help each other?"

She had left him speechless and that was a rare sight so she made the most of it and went to pick up the baby girl who now was quietly closing and opening her little fist. It was as if the mere presence of her father had calmed her, that thought caused her to smile.

Klaus frowned at his sister's approach with little Hope. "What are you doing?"

Rebekah smile ignoring him, her eyes trained on the baby "Well I think it's time daddy meets his little girl, don't you think so Hope? Do you want to meet daddy?" she cooed the baby and surprisingly Hope let out a loud happy screech as if she could understand.

"Bekah no, I-I don't even know how to hold her, I could drop her on accident-" she scoffed.

"That's bullshit, you're a thousand-year-old hybrid, how the hell could your reflexes not be good enough to catch a baby?" she laughed and once again he felt his instincts kick in and as Rebekah neared him with his child his arms stretched involuntarily.

"It's a piece of cake, I'll show you" she said as she placed thee excited baby on the stone stilled father's arms "Don't stand so tense you'll scare her".

He tried relaxing a little and with Rebekah's help he positioned his hands correctly; one under her small body and the other holding her head softy against his chest.

And when the little girl looked up at his father with a beaming smile his cold heart melted. She was simply beautiful. Her eyes were all him but at the top of her head you could she soft short curls that resembled Hayley's. If he thought back to when he was human, he could believe that he was holding Rebekah the first time their mother had introduced them to the new addition.

He moved his index finger to trail over her cheeks wiping any evidence that she had cried. The he moved his finger until her small chubby hand clutched it in her fist.

"She has a strong grip" he said absently, he felt as if he was under a spell that was his daughter and if you asked him, he didn't mind not waking up from it.

"She does, luckily your hair is short or she would be tugging at it as if it had done her any harm" she said laughing "Right baby girl?" the little girl cooed at her aunt before returning her eyes to his father. Hope gave him one last glance before closing her eyes and nuzzling his chest.

Klaus himself sucked in a breath, for the first time her scent hit him like a brick wall. In it he could feel all her emotions, at last she was calm, she felt _safe_ in his arms, in his scent. Maybe it was because of his scent that the little girl had been so moody, she must have sensed how scared he was.

"She's asleep, you did it…" Rebekah said in awe with a hint of jealousy "How…?"

"I think you were right, about what you said about mates, maybe it's the same for this…us…" he said.

She smiled widely nodding "I'm proud of you, Nik"

He looked at her, a tiny bit of shame hidden in his glance "I…I apologize for putting you through this by yourself when you had no obligation to do so"

She gaped at him before offering a reassuring smile "Baby steps Nik, you'll get the hang of it. Besides, you'll always have Elijah and me there to help you though it." She looked down at the little girl before kissing her forehead then her brother's cheek.

"Well I think I've earn myself a needed rest" she said smiling "There's an extra crib in the nursery if you want to move it to your bedroom to keep an eye on her."

He nodded then frowned "Wait, what do I do if she wakes up crying again?"

"Then you feed her. There is a bottle ready in the fridge, just put it in the microwave for a few seconds, test it on your hand so it is not too hot and feed it to her. I believe it's time for an overdue daddy-daughter bonding time" she said winking before closing the door to his study but she didn't move from the door.

Klaus smiled down at the little girl nuzzled against him, he leaned down and placed a soft kiss on her head murmuring "I promise you my littlest wolf that I will do everything in my power to be the father you deserve, always and forever".

Rebekah smiled at the promise, perhaps all the hybrid needed was a little shake in order to fall back on track. And if there was something she knew about her brother it was that he never took promises lightly, if he said he would then he would, even if it was his downfall.

**Any thoughts? Follow and review! You can send in your prompts through the reviews or PM**

_**Paroma**_


	4. I'm No Princess, I'm The Queen

**I'm No Princess, I'm The Queen**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own TVD or TO nor any of their characters! Inspired by Disney's movie Frozen**

* * *

_6 years old_

"...Time to open up the gaaaaaaates..." Hope sang at the top of her lungs looking at the screen as the movie played for the hundredth time.

Rebekah laughed loudly glancing at his brother who watched the movie with a frown but a fond smile displayed on his lips.

"Littlest wolf isn't there another movie that we haven't watched a thousand times?" He asked looking at Elijah for backup.

"Your father is right Hope, you have a variety of films yet you choose the same one repeatedly on movie night" he sighed but his niece only gave him a raised eyebrow.

"Uncle Lijah this is my favorite movie of all time! And aunt Bekah likes it too, right?" She said looking straight at her aunt with those compelling blue eyes. Her aunt always said that she had the same eyes as her father and that if she looked at people a certain way then she'll convince her to do anything she wanted. Luckily it will work on her too.

Rebekah looked beside her at her two brothers who sat next to her looking rather miserable themselves and it was enough to make her smirk.

"You know something Hope? I love that movie and do you know which one is my favorite part?" She said, a mischievous glint in her eyes which her niece returned.

"Which part?" She held her hands together, her full attention focused on her aunt Bekah.

"When Elsa sings Let It Go" she confessed making both men groan loudly and the kid squeal.

"Me too! Me too!" She said jumping around the living room, her ponytails flying everywhere.

Elijah pinned the bridge of his nose "Sister is it really necessary to sing that song once again?" He begged "I own a few films myself which could seem more appealing at this moment"

Klaus rolled his eyes "Oh please brother, those _films_ of yours are probably older than Hope herself. But on what I do agree with you is that we could watch something different-" but he didn't get the chance to finish when both Hope and Rebekah interrupted them.

"THIS IS THE PART!" they both squealed and Rebekah stood up to join Hope on her little show.

Hope turned around to her father and brother "C'mon stand up, dance with us!"

Elijah looked at his niece "I'm sorry darling but I am afraid I am not skilled at dancing nor singing"

Klaus burst out laughing "That's bullshit-"

Rebekah cut him off "Nik language!" She scolded.

He nodded at his sister "As I was saying before being so rudely interrupted" he glared at his sister "You, Elijah, do not get to lie to my daughter. We've all seen you dancing" he smirked.

Elijah scowled but refused to respond him the way he had intended in front of a minor. "If you do not want me to_ lie_ as you so kindly put it then, why don't you join us in this little dance and singing... presentation?" this time it was Elijah to smirked at his brother's scowl.

"Hurry it's starting!" Hope said grabbing both their hands and even though she wasn't strong enough to lift them it was enough to coax them off the couch.

"Whatever happens in this living room, stays within these walls" warned Elijah as he unbuttoned the front of his dress jacket and placed it neatly over the back of the couch.

Klaus whistled "Well this is going to be interesting considering it's the first time I've seen you without your jacket in years" he said lifting the sleeves of his shirt "It is on".

Hope giggled "Shhhh everybody!" She climbed on top of the coffee table, with a warning from aunt Bekah, and began dancing.

"...not a foot print to be seen. A kingdom of isolation, and it looks like, I'm the queen..." she said clutching her gloved hands to her chest as kneeled on the table.

The three grownups watched in utter fascination as the little girl acted -no, performed- the song as if her life depended on it.

"You guys are not singing!" She scolded without looking back at them as she started to rise the same time the song began picking up. "...well now they knooooooooooooooow, let it gooooooo, let it goooooo..."

This time the originals joined Hope in the choir, some more reluctant than others, and even played the backup dancers.

Rebekah giggled as she saw her brothers make a fool of themselves to spoil the little girl that had stolen all of their cold hearts.

Hope looked back laughing "Move your hands like me, look" she said moving her hands around just like her aunt Bekah had taught her during her magic lessons.

"Be careful love..." Klaus said a little worried, his hands following the movements of his daughter's.

"Yeah, I know" she rolled her eyes, she was a big girl, she knew how to keep her powers under control...most of the time at least.

Now, Elijah on the other hand looked a little stiff as if scared to ruin his pressed dress shirt.

"Loosen up Lijah, nobody's watching" Rebekah said before joining her nice in the next choir "...Turn around and slam the door!...I don't care, what they're going to say..."

They could feel the tune pick up force and the concentration on Hope's face was enough to make them all stop to watch the grand finale she had obviously prepared.

Hope twirled around with her arms spread as the line 'let the storm rage on' before jumping off table and sliding on her knees, her arms stretched out shouting "The cold never bothered me anyways!"

And in that moment a force of wind surged from out of nowhere knocking off everything at Hope's sides.

Klaus stood, his mouth agape at the display and the 'special effects'. Elijah looked shocked to say the least, obviously not expecting the end to be so...magical. And Rebekah was the first to come back to her senses applauding loudly.

"Wohoo give it up for Hope Mikaelson! Little one that was amazing!" She chuckled picking up her niece from the floor "It was about time someone in this family had any kind of talent aside from me" she teased earning a giggle from the little girl.

"Mind you sister, art is a talent, a rather complex and underappreciated talent" Klaus argued but couldn't keep the smile off his lips.

She chuckled "Don't be so dramatic Nik" she turned to her other brother "Did the cat caught your tongue dear brother?"

"I believe so" he said before clapping softly "You did good darling" he offered her a smile before looking around at the small mess her 'finale' had caused.

"I'm sorry about that...I thought I had it under control" she said fidgeting with her fingers nervously.

Klaus walked over to her cupping her cheek "You have nothing to apologize for littlest wolf, mistakes happen" he kissed her cheek.

She smiled before glancing at her uncle whom had stayed quiet the longest. "Uncle Lijah?"

He looked at her, his expression plain from any emotion. "As your father said little one, mistakes happen, we just have to learn from them" he said watching her reaction "Besides, last time I heard, princesses were supposed to have special talents" he winked.

She giggled "Silly uncle Lijah. I'm no princess, I'm the queen".

Klaus chuckled taking her from Rebekah's arms "You're right love, my queen" he said nuzzling her nose.

She smiled before kissing his nose "My king".

* * *

**Hello, hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please follow and leave a review! You can send in your requests through the reviews or PM. **

**_Paroma_**


	5. A Promise to Try

**A Promise to Try**

**Sequel to the first chapter "Shark Week".**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own TVD or TO nor any of their characters.**

* * *

Caroline closed the door with a deep sigh clutching the plastic bag to her chest. Had she just agreed to_ try_ a relationship with no other than the Original Klaus Mikaelson? And to top it all it was over ice cream as if it was any other guy!

She could already feel herself panicking, was she really ready to settle down with him for always and forever? Forever was a very long time for a vampire…

She thought back to earlier when they had been sitting side by side in the kitchen counter just eating and talking as if the last years hadn't happened and they had never stopped talking. For her, it all felt surreal, as if she was in a trance.

Sure, now it all seemed perfect, after all he was still trying to make a good impression for her but, what would happen when he returned to his old ways of hurting people for his selfish ways? Could she ever learn to look past those _imperfections_ and learn to love him wholly?

"It's about damn time you show up Care. How does it take a vampire two hours to go to the pharmacy that's only fifteen minutes away on foot?" Bonnie asked with her arms crossed before frowning at Caroline "What's with the face, are you alright?"

Caroline could only nod before placing the bag on the coffee table and sitting back on the couch "I think I need a beer".

Bonnie walked over to her friend placing her hand on her forehead "You want a beer? I thought vampires couldn't get sick but if you're asking for one then you must be" she teased making Caroline swat her hand away.

"Ha ha very funny Bennett" she rubbed her temples "I ran into someone at the pharmacy".

"Okay…Who was this mysterious someone that has you so worked up?" she asked as she went over to the fridge grabbing two beers. She handed Caroline one which she opened instantly and took a gulp. "Spill the beans Care".

"I ran into Klaus in the personal hygiene aisle…" she said taking another gulp and when Bonnie took too much time to answer she glanced at her friend.

"I don't know if I should be worried with what happened next or laugh at the fact that Klaus was in the hygiene aisle. You were right about wanting a beer for this conversation" she took a large gulp "So then what happened next? Please don't tell me you _'got lost'_ again in the pharmacy parking lot…"

"Bonnie Bennett!" she shrieked blushing profoundly, Bonnie burst out laughing.

"You honestly thought we didn't noticed that awful hickey on your neck that hadn't healed or that you were missing your blouse and covered in leaves?" she questioned with a raised eyebrow.

Caroline shrugged, her cheeks still furiously red "I don't know, I didn't think you guys would actually notice considering everything that was going on at the moment".

"C'mon Care, Klaus and Rebekah were in town and suddenly you and Matt disappear for hours and then return…glowing" she snorted "Besides, Damon wouldn't shut up about how you reeked of sex".

Caroline groaned "Next time I see Klaus I'm going to kill him for what he put me through".

"Next time?" Bonnie asked truly intrigued, was she really planning to see him again?

Caroline fidgeted with her hands looking uncomfortable "Well I didn't get to the interesting part of our meeting yet…Turns out he was buying pads for this daughter-"

Bonnie cut her off spitting her beer "WHAT?! Oh my God Damon would have a field day with this if he ever finds out".

"I know which is why we are keeping this between the two of us. Now as I was saying, he asked me to help his daughter with this so we went to his mansion-"

"As if he would live anywhere else" Bonnie muttered but Caroline kept on ranting.

"-and I met her and she is a lovely girl, who looks like a mini Rebekah and that's really creepy by the way, and she tried setting me up with her dad and I told her no and when I came downstairs Klaus had heard our conversation and he was pissed, I was pissed, we lashed out at each other and we ended up eating Hope's Cookies and Cream ice cream and promising each other to try…" she said taking a breath at last. It felt a little good to let go some of it.

Bonnie sat here stunned before finishing her beer placing it on the table "So what I'm hearing is that you and Klaus are dating?!"

Caroline bit her lip thinking the words over in her mind "Well technically we are not dating, we just…_agreed_ to try dating" she phrased over.

"It's the same thing Care" she sighed deeply "I can't even send you to the pharmacy for a minute without you getting yourself in trouble" she said and Caroline leaned against her shoulder.

"I know and I'm scared" she murmured, Bonnie looked down at her. She had sounded so small, it looked like she really wanted this thing with Klaus to work. But she didn't know if she could ever approve of him being with her. Caroline was like a sister to her and they took care of each other. And with Klaus entering her life so were all his enemies and she wasn't sure that was the life her friend deserves.

"What are you scared of?" she asked. In the end, Caroline was a grown woman and she was no one to judge her decisions unlike Elena did when she found out about what had happened between Klaus and Caroline back in the woods. No, if her friend had a chance at been happy with someone who cared for her, even if he was a psychopath, she would support it. But supporting Caroline didn't mean she had to like Klaus. Bill wasn't here so she would accept the fatherly role of threatening Klaus if he ever hurt Caroline.

"I'm scared because I actually want it to work" she said closing her eyes "Am I a bad person?"

"A bad person? You mean because you like Klaus?" Bonnie asked to which Caroline nodded.

"He has killed so many people we loved…Aunt Jenna, Tyler's mom, he sired Tyler and ran him out of the city… Am I being selfish?"

"To answer your question truthfully, yes you are being selfish" she said and moved so she was cupping Caroline's cheeks making her look into her eyes "We all deserve to find happiness and love and if yours is in Klaus then so be it! It is time you start being selfish and forget about making everyone else happy and focus on yourself. It would be hypocrite of me to forbid you from him when we all have accepted Damon for Elena even after what he did to you…" she said with a saddened face.

"Bonnie are you saying you're alright with this? With Klaus and me being…together?" she asked hopefully. Right now, her only family was her and she yearned for the acceptance of her best friend.

Bonnie looked at her with a small smile "I suppose yes but, just because he is an Original doesn't mean he doesn't have to win me over, after all, I'm playing the overprotective mother hen" she winked and Caroline threw her arms around her.

"Oh thank you thank you thank you Bon!" She kissed both of her cheeks "I think I feel better, at least for now".

Bonnie chuckled "Good. Now I think we need to have a girl to girl conversation" she smirked "Tell me Care, how was the sex?"

Caroline covered her once again reddened face "Seriously?!" she moved her hands away giggling "Oh my God he was awesome and he did this thing with his…"

* * *

Klaus counted to ten in his head after the front door had closed and chuckled.

"She's gone now, you may come down from there" he said placing the spoon back on the counter turning to the staircase.

Hope sighed walking down the remaining of the stairs towards the kitchen.

"I do not know how you planned to fool me littlest wolf" he said fondly and she shrugged smiling.

"One can only hope to outsmart the other" she said glancing down at the ice cream pint offended "Oh my God! You guys ate half of it already?!"

He rolled his eyes before going around the counter searching in one of the drawers for another spoon "Here, we can split the remaining of it" he winked.

She gaped at him. The nerve of her father to eat the ice cream Caroline had brought for HER. Talking about Caroline...

"So, daddy dearest...Is there something I must be aware of...?" She asked using her best daddy's girl voice.

He simply snorted at her tone and without even giving her response just took another spoonful of ice cream.

"Hey! I asked you a question not that you eat my ice cream" she said taking it away from him "Now, tell me. When will Caroline be moving in?" She asked resting her chin on her hands.

He frowned at this "Moving in? Where did you got an idea as such?" He swore that if it had been his sister that was filling his daughter's head with this nonsense he would make sure that the next time he saw her she would find herself with a dagger through her heart.

"Living together. Couples do that and since you and Caroline are now a couple well I thought she would be moving in with us..." she said fidgeting under her father's steady gaze. She knew he would never harm her but sometimes, his silence was more than enough to make her tremble.

"Hope we need to straight something out right away" he said, all playfulness away from his voice "Caroline and I are not a couple".

She could almost see her dream shatter right before her eyes. If they weren't a couple, then what had happened earlier? She had seen them both happy and laughing, a rare sight of her father, and everything looked perfect.

"What? But I saw you two and you guys were...happy!".

"Yes, Hope but that does not mean that everything is suddenly right and forgiven. Some wounds take time to heal..." he said sounding almost detached, if only Hope knew how hard it was for him to stay away from the woman he loved when she was within arm's length.

"What wounds? What happened between you two?" She probed, maybe she could help them get back to each other's good graces.

"Firstly Hope, that is none of your business, it is between Caroline and I. Lastly, we agreed to try this. Now, we are not talking about this any longer" he said finally sighing deeply.

"What else are you not telling me dad?" She asked, he was hiding something else and she wanted to help him. They both deserved the chance to be happy "Are you afraid?"

He scoffed indignantly "Me? Afraid? I am _not_ afraid of anything..."

She rolled her eyes, too alike to her "Everyone's afraid of something, even you" she thought for a moment before realization dawn on her "Wait, you're afraid she might go back on her promise, aren't you?"

He didn't answer nor barked back at her and she took it as a sign to continue.

"That's it..." she sighed "C'mon dad, do you really think Caroline would stood you up after you guys promised to make it work? She loves you!"

"Sometimes Hope, love isn't enough for two people...Besides, you've only just met her." he said standing up and throwing both spoons on the sink "You should get to bed love, you have school tomorrow-" she cut him off.

"Today's Saturday dad" she answered quickly "And I think that love is worth fighting for".

He nodded offering Hope a small smile "You're right but only if the sentiments are returned" he said. His daughter was still too naive and perhaps it had been his fault for shielding her too much throughout her short life. She saw love as this magical thing and that the story always ended with a happy ending. Too bad reality was the complete opposite of the fairy tales he used to tell her as a child.

"I know" she said "But you will never know if she returns your feelings if you don't give her a chance and trust her".

He looked pensive for a moment leaning his forearms against the edge of the counter "I hate to admit it but, I think you may be right littlest wolf. Where did you even learned all of this about _love_?".

"I know" she smiled smugly at him "I watch a lot of romantic movies" she giggled kissing his cheek "And, as once someone I love very much told me, you won't know if it's possible if you never try".

Klaus smiled broadly "It's good to know that everything I say does not go unheard" he wrapped an arm around her shoulders kissing her head "Thank you".

"You're welcomed" she smiled standing up "I think I'm going to bed, it's been an interesting day" she teased making him roll his eyes and hoping his blush wasn't obvious.

"Good night Hope, sweet dreams" he said cleaning off the counter before hearing her response "Hope you dream of Caroline"

"HOPE!" her only response was a set of giggles before closing her bedroom door.

Klaus sighed deeply looking at the empty chair Caroline had occupied earlier. Perhaps his daughter was right, maybe he should give themselves a chance and hopefully it will turn out fine. And for a second Klaus believed Hope's words. For a second he believed that Caroline and he could have a happy ending like the ones in fairy tales. For a second he forgot the world they both lived in and saw himself with Caroline by his side for eternity. They both promised each other to try and they meant each and every word. But their lives had never been normal and their love was no exception. It would be their greatest battle waiting to be fought.

* * *

**Hope you like it! Leave a review and send in a prompt.**

_**Paroma**_


	6. Pictures of Her

**Pictures of Her**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own TVD or TO nor any of their characters.**

_7 years old_

The room was quiet except for the gentle stroke of the pencil against his sketchbook. But Klaus knew more than to trust that everything was alright. He had learned along with the years that silence was deadly when it involved children and his daughter was no exception.

"Hope?" He called out as he placed the closed sketchbook aside standing up. Elijah and Rebekah had gone on his behalf to attend some important matter in he outskirts of the city while he stayed behind with Hope.

"Sweetheart where are you?" He asked louder this time and focus his hearing but heard nothing. Perhaps she was in one of the spelled rooms?

He flashed upstairs opening the first room, Rebekah's room, but found it empty. The next room was Elijah's and to his mortification he found nothing.

"Hope!" He said again getting a little worried, how could his child get lost in his own home?

He opened the door to his bedroom next hoping to find her there drawing or something but was met again with an empty space.

"Bloody hell" he cursed under his breath before an idea came to him "My study..." he murmured before flashing to his study and opening his door in a quick move.

A loud gasp came from inside belonging to the missing girl who clutched one of his sketchbooks tightly against her chest "Daddy".

"I've been looking for you Hope, why didn't you answered? I was starting to get worried love" he said sighing. Was it possible for a hybrid to die of a heart attack?

She gave him a sheepish smile "Sorry I was...busy".

"Would you care to elaborate as to what exactly is it that you're doing in my study?"

She giggled nerviously, just like his sister he thought "I was...looking for paper!"

He raised an eyebrow at her "I bought you a new sketchbook just a few days ago" he argued "And I've told you countless times not to enter my study".

She looked down "I know, I wanted to borrow some of your paints" she confessed.

He sighed rubbing his temples "You could've asked me instead of barging in. Either way I would've found out you had been here" he said going straight to his desk and pulling out some old paints he rarely used "Here, take these" he said handing them to her.

She smiled brightly "Thank you, now I have everything I needed" she said standing up ready to leave.

"Not so fast littlest wolf, I believe you have something that belongs to me?" He said pointing at the sketchbook she was trying to hide under her shirt.

"Oh you mean this?" She said taking it out from her her clothes "I didn't know I still had it" she lied chuckling.

He rolled his eyes taking the sketchbook back opening to see which one was "What were you even doing with this-" his breath hitched.

Hope watched his reaction with a curious gaze "Who is she daddy?"

He licked his lips closing it "She-she...How did you find this?" he frowned. He had made sure to hide it where none of his siblings would be able to find it yet Hope did, how?

She looked down and dip her hand inside one of her pockets before pulling something shiny, her bracelet.

"You used magic?" He asked dumbfounded to which she only nodded.

He sighed deeply before putting the sketchbook back in it's hiding place then leaned against the desk. He didn't even know where or how to explain to his daughter who Caroline was. How could he tell her that she had been the only one in his existance who had not been afraid to defy him, someone who put other's happiness above her own, someone who saw good in him...

"Mom wasn't blonde so its not her, right?" her voice pulled him out of his thoughts and its now that he notices that she is standing right in front of him.

"You're right, you mother was a brunette" he said, trying not to sound to sound too hateful towards Hayley, he knew it was inevitable for Hope to start asking questions about her mother but still he was dreading the day she would be old enough to ask the truth.

She nodded "She is very pretty, who is she?"

He extended one hand to grab one of her's "Come here love" she took his hand and climbed into his lap as she had done so many times when she was toddler.

"Her name is Caroline, she...she's an old friend of mine" he said and Hope nodded "Why do you have so many drawings of her?" She frowned, she had gone through half of the sketchbook and it was filled with drawings of her...Caroline. Some were of her in a beautiful dress like a princess, others with a horse but, most of them were of her caught off guard. If only her dad hadnt come in she might have been able to finish seeing them all.

She giggled to herself, it almost looked as if her father had a crush on this girl.

"Whats so funny love?" He frowned.

"I think you have a crush on Caroline" she accused him and he couldn't stop himself from laughing along her.

"She is very special to me" he said not confirming nor denying anything but apperantly it was enough for Hope.

"Tell me, do you like Caroline?" She looked into his eyes. Her aunt always said that if you wanted to know when people lied you had to look them straight in the eyes because they mirrored the soul.

He moved a strand of her hair behind her ear, it was a mess without Rebekah there to help her in the morning to comb her hair and he had done his best but it didn't looked lik he succeeded much.

"Yes" he answered truthfully. Hope nodded leaning her head against his shoulder "How do you know when you like someone?" She asked out of the blue and Klaus held back a snort. He was probably the worst person to be asked that. "How did you know you liked Caroline?"

He took a deep breath thinking back to Mystic Falls.

"I invited her to a ball my family was hosting. At first she had refused my invitation-" Hope gasped "-but she ended up coming in the dress I had given her" Hope awed clasping her hands.

"Did she looked like a princess like in the drawing?" She asked.

He nodded "She did, she was the most beautiful one in the whole party. But don't tell Bekah I said that because she will get jealous" he saud as if he was confessing his biggest secret but for Hope it was.

"I pinky swear" she said in all seriousness "Daddy?"

"Yes love?" He asked kissing her head.

"Where is Caroline now?" She looked up at him, if her father liked her so much why hadn't she met her before?

He sighed deeply "She lives in another town far away from here, last time I heard she was in college". Lie. He knew exactoy where she was and what she did nowadays. He had promised her not to look for her but that didn't meant he couldn't keep tabs on her in case she needed him.

"Oh...But, my friend Marcus from school said his father had a girlfriend that lived far away and they visited her on the weekends. Why don't you go visit Caroline?"

He wished he could go visit her "I can't..." he said "It's a little more complicated than going on weekends to see her. Last time I saw her was years ago and now...she has a life of her own and so do I".

Hope thought for a moment "Is it because of me?" She asked playing with her fingers neeviously.

"What do you mean love? Ofcourse it is not your fault my littlest wolf" he said cupping her cheeks "You are the best thing that has happened to me Hope, I would never be ashamed of you" he said kissing her forehead.

She nodded "Will I ever meet her?"

He smiled "Perhaps one day my love".

She smiled widely hoping off his lap "You know what daddy? I'm going to make her a drawing and when I meet her I'll give it to her!"

"Okay love but remember, I do not want you in my study without my permission, are we clear?" He said sternly.

"Yep!" She grabbed her paints and ran off to her room.

He sighed deeply pulling out the sketchbook Hope had picked up earlier and opened it. Page by page he saw the all too familiar drawings that sometimes were his only company. As he was nearing the end the drawings were...changing.

He frowned, he had forgotten this last part. He flipped each page rapidly wanting to reach the end and confirm what his eyes were indeed seeing.

"No no no..." he ran a hand through his hair. The last of his drawings were...explicit to say the least. If his daughter had seen them he would drive the white oak stake right through his heart.

"Hope!" He called flashing to his daughter's room where she had started painting.

"Yes?" She said not looking up from her drawing.

"Sweetheart by any chance, did you finished looking through my sketchbook?" He asked, almost pleaded.

She shook her head "Nope, I only go to the one in the woods".

His eyes widened, oh no. He remembered after their little encounter in the woods drawing her in all her glory, before, during, and after.

"Which one...?" He said gripping the doorknob tightly.

She stopped painting and bit the rip of the brush "Uhm...".

"Hope love don't bite you're art supplies" he scolded.

"Sorry" she took it off her mouth "It was the one where she is walking through the woods, she looked lost I think. Oh! And she had a flower on her hair like Rapunzel!"

Klaus let out a relieved breath he didn't know he was holding "Okay then, I-I'll leave you to your drawings" he saud before leaving the room.

He leaned against the closed door sighing "Fuck that was close" he muttered "I can't even have the privacy in my own study".

**Hope you enjoyed it. This one didn't had any Klaroline but I promise the next one will, perhaps their first date? I've decided for Wednesdays and Saturdays/Sundays to be posting days so stay tuned.**

**Please review!**

**_Paroma_**


	7. Like Taking Cinderella to the Ball

**Like Taking Cinderella to the Ball (Part 1)**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own TVD or TO nor any of their characters.**

_13 years old_

* * *

"Hope I'll be leaving shortly" his voice echoed within the mansion's walls followed by a pair of hurried steps.

"Are we going out somewhere? Oh, just give me a few minutes to get changed and I'll be right back!" She said excitedly. Truth to be told she had been bored out of her mind spending the last few days locked in the house unable to go out with her friend Courtney.

Klaus cleared his throat "Sorry love but perhaps some other night. You'll be staying home tonight".

She frowned "Wait, what? Why? Daddy I've been inside this house the whole weekend, why can't I come with you?" She pouted for extra measure, it usually helped whenever she wanted something from her father.

"Because it will only be Caroline and myself tonight sweetheart" he sighed heavily waiting for the moment when the news finally sunk in in his daughter's mind.

"For real?!" She shrieked "Oh my god you're going on a date with Caroline?!" She jumped at the top of the stairs looking at him expectantly "When were you planning on telling me?!"

"Actually, I was hoping to leave without my daughter questioning me as if I was the child but I believe I was mistaken once again" he rolled his eyes, a small smirk gracing his lips.

"Nonsense!" She said laughing "You know what? I'm going to get changed and go with you guys. You'll probably need my help anyways..." she was cut off by his voice accompanied with a glare.

"Thank you but no thank you littlest wolf, I am too old to be going out with a chaperone much less a middle schooler" he raised an eyebrow at her expecting a retort but she only sighed so he continued "Besides, I am no fool to leave you by yourself home alone so I called in Josh tonight".

"A babysitter?! Have you lost your mind?!" her eyes widened in horror but she kept her mouth shut after seeing her father's expression. No matter the confidence or how much they teased each other she knew that when her father gave her the glare she knew she had overstepped the line.

"Sorry…" she mumbled "Dad it's just that is it really necessary a babysitter? I am old enough to stay here alone and it's not as if I can't take care of myself" she tried reasoning with him.

"Hope you know the rules; you are not to be left by yourself at any moment" he said in all seriousness, if only she could understand that if it was for him she wouldn't even leave his side. "I do not understand what is with the dramatics love, Josh used to come over all the time to look after you".

"Yes, when I was six!" she groaned "I am too old for a babysitter".

"Then look at him as a friend coming over to hang out, problem solved!" he winked making his way over to the bar pouring himself a drink.

Hope climbed down the remaining of steps following her father into the living room before falling on the couch "It's not fair" she pouted "He is not even in school, what are we supposed to gossip about?"

"Maybe the two of you could indulge in a more productive hobby such as…" he took a sip of his drink as he looked around before his eyes fell on the library's entrance "…a book! That library must have centuries worth of books".

She sighed "Half of them are written in a dead language".

"Excellent, then you can spend your time learning a new language" he said finished his drink before kissing the top of her head "Good night littlest wolf, your friend is here to hang out" he teased earning an embarrassed groan from the teenager "Ugh dad!"

Klaus chuckled opening the front door "Well Josh she is all yours" he said before gripping the young vampire's shoulder "And you better take bloody good care of her or else" he said looking at him dead in the eyes.

Josh nodded "Uhm yeah, sure, definitely." He said offering the hybrid a weak smile as he entered.

"Good boy" Klaus said before closing the door behind himself.

Josh let out a breath "No matter how many times I hear that threat it doesn't make it any less frightening" he shivered.

Hope rolled her eyes good naturedly "If this is of any help, I'll try not to make your job that hard"

He glared at her "Ha ha hilarious; you definitely got the Mikaelson humor he said flopping down next to her on the couch "So what would you like to do?"

"Snacks and a movie?" she asked looking at him.

He nodded standing up "Snacks and a movie it is little one". Hope laughed at his pet name for her. Well, she guessed that her night could have turned out worse than a movie partner.

* * *

"Care if you don't stay still I swear I will burn your ear" Bonnie huffed as she attempted to finish the blonde's hair but said person was too preoccupied rambling.

"I'm sorry Bon, I'm just nervous. I know I must be overreacting but what if he has changed his mind about…us? Or what if I'm taking this too fast or not fast enough?" she groaned "What if all this-" she said referring to her outfit "-is too extravagant for what he had planned? There are so many ways this night could go wrong- "

"I warned you" Bonnie said under her breath before touching the tip of the curling iron against Caroline's ear.

"Shit! What the hell Bonnie?!" she turned around in her seat glaring at her friend who shrugged not sorry at all.

"I told you to stay still so I could finish your hair but you're busy talking your ears off about things that are not worth a second thought" she sighed "Care you look beautiful" she said truthfully.

Caroline gave her a small smile "Thanks Bon" she sighed "I can't believe this is really happening".

"You mean going out on a date with none other than Klaus Mikaelson or you worrying about things that are out of your control?" she raised an eyebrow at the vampire holding back a smile.

"Don't tease me Bennett, every girl is allowed to freak out before her first date" she said applying her favorite red lipstick on.

"If only said girl's first date with the guy hadn't been a tryst in the woods" she chuckled making Caroline turn fifty shades of red.

"I am officially never telling you anything ever again Bonnie Bennett!" she chastised unable to hold back her own laughter.

"Relax, I'm not one to judge you" she said turning off the curling iron "All done up here".

"All done down here" she said putting the cap on her lipstick and placing it back inside her handbag.

"Then I suppose Cinderella is ready for her ball" Bonnie said wiping an invisible tear from her cheek.

"And it is all thanks to you fairy godmother" she said giving the witch a mocking bow.

Both girls burst out giggling before Caroline heard a car pull up on the driveway "Looks like my carriage is here".

"Yep, do you want me to open the door or would you rather do it…?" Bonnie said glancing between Caroline and the door.

"I'll do it" she smiled giving her friend one tight hug "Thanks again for everything Bon".

"Don't thank me yet. Now go get your prince charming Cinderella and I expect you back home before midnight!" she said loud enough for Klaus to hear.

Caroline gave Bonnie thumbs up before she disappeared into one of the bedrooms and Caroline opened the front door "Hi".

"Good evening love" The hybrid smiled before his jaw went slack. She looked breathtaking. Her short black dress hugged her chest in all the right places showing just a glimpse of her cleavage before letting the rest flow down from her waist to above her knew. Her eyes seemed to shine brighter tonight and her red lips begged to be kissed.

She cleared her throat pulling him out of his daze. Had she caught him ogling her? To his defense, she was a sight.

"You look stunning sweetheart" he said, his hands buried deep in his pockets. She couldn't know how much his palms were sweating, maybe he should have brought Hope along…

"Thank you" she blushed "You don't look so bad yourself" she said biting her lip and indeed she was not lying. For her, he could wear scrubs and still pull it off. The tie though was what really wrapped up his outfit and if Hope had been the mastermind behind it she would remember to thank the girl later.

He chuckled "Well we should get going. After all, Cinderella has to be back before her carriage turns back into a pumpkin".

Caroline burst out laughing and took his outstretched arm "Oh my god you heard that…".

"Yes, and I have to disagree with your friend…You already have prince charming wrapped around your finger" he said opening the car door for her.

* * *

Caroline held his arm as they walked down the busy streets. She couldn't help but be at awe at the history of this city he called home. They had dinner in a small restaurant a block away and from there he declared himself her tourist guide and began showing her around the Quarter and the history behind it.

"And it was not until a few years ago that I finally got my city back" he said and Caroline could hear from his tone how proud he was of his kingdom as he called it.

"Why?" she asked out of nowhere once they were sitting in a small bench by the sidewalk where they could see New Orleans' nightlife and yet be far enough to give them some sort of privacy.

"Why what?" he frowned at her sudden question.

"Why did you took the city back?" she turned to look at him.

"I wanted back what was mine-" she cut him off rolling her eyes.

"The truth Klaus. I know you are very possessive of your things but I doubt that you went through a war and made some resemblance of a pact with the witches and vampires just to get your tittle of king back". She waited expectantly and could see his troubled expression at opening up.

After a few long seconds, he answered "For Hope" he said not meeting her eyes "She deserved better than to grow up hidden in the shadows frightened because her father could not control his temper and made a few enemies over time. So, I made it my mission to take back my city and stated my rules. I would not bring any harm to the witches nor the vampires of New Orleans as long as they stayed away from my family and anyone who went against that rule well, let's just say that they didn't lived to tell the tale".

"Oh…That's…I'm shocked to be honest" she said chuckling "I thought you were going to say something like to build a hybrid army or something along those lines".

He chuckled "I am full of surprises love" he winked.

"Yes, you are" she a little more serious "And I have to admit that I never thought this side of you existed".

To say Klaus was taken aback by her words was an understatement; he didn't know how to feel. Should he feel proud of himself or disappointed at the fact that she only saw him as a monster.

"Hope is one lucky girl to have you in her life, I can see she is a daddy's girl. You should feel proud" she said as if answering his thoughts.

"I am the lucky one to have her in my life, she saved me" he murmured looking down at his hands "And I swore I would be what I never had".

She looked at him "Trust me Klaus, you will never be like him. I only met him once or twice and it was enough to know the person he was. And seeing you with Hope is…the complete opposite. She adores you and so do you in return. I must say I am a little jealous of your relationship" she giggled at end noticing how heavy the topic had turned.

"Jealous? If you want my attention love all you have to do is ask" he said, his whole stance shifted from guarded to playful once again. Flirting was familiar ground for them.

"Maybe I will" she said smirking.

"I'm all yours for the night" he said extending his arms over the back of the seat. Involuntarily she leaned against his shoulder making him take a small breath at the unexpected movement.

"So, tour guide, what else is there to see here?" she asked looking up at him.

"Aside from drunk teenagers?" he snorted making Caroline giggle.

"Yes, aside from drunk teenagers". He stood still thinking for a moment before a place came into his mind.

"Are you afraid of the dead?" he asked making Caroline frown.

"What do you mean by that?" he rolled his eyes standing up offering her his hand.

"Just have a little faith in me love, I promise I won't let them drag you into their tombs" he winked and suddenly it dawn on her where they were going.

"You're taking me to a cemetery?" she shrieked.

* * *

**Author's note:**

**Hello, hope you enjoyed Part 1, I'll be posting Part 2 on Wednesday so stay tuned. Leave a review or prompt!**

_**Paroma**_


	8. Before the Clock Hits 12

**Before the Clock hits 12 (Part 2)**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own TVD or TO nor any of their characters.**

_13 years old_

* * *

_Previously on Part 1..._

_"Are you afraid of the dead?" he asked making Caroline frown._

_"What do you mean by that?" he rolled his eyes standing up offering her his hand._

_"Just have a little faith in me love, I promise I won't let them drag you into their tombs" he winked and suddenly it dawn on her where they were going. "You're taking me to a cemetery?"_

* * *

"Watch your step sweetheart" he said holding on her hand as they walked between the graves, the path was unsteady and her heels were not helping her balance.

"Seriously Klaus, who takes someone to a graveyard on their first date? Specially if they're wearing heels" she glared at him but deep inside she was excited to see whatever reason he had brought her there.

"I could carry you the rest of the way" he offered but he knew her pride was as big as his' and she would refuse his offer. Instead of carrying her he moved his from holding onto her own to wrapping it around her waist to keep her more stable…and closer to him.

"How far is it-" she was beginning to complain when they came to a halt in front of a giant cement grave house with an M engraved on its entrance.

Klaus was the first one to move walking inside, Caroline trailing close behind him. Its inside was nothing fancy but it was big enough to fit comfortably four caskets. Talking about those caskets…

She neared the closest one to her and noticed the initials on the wood on top _K. M_.

"_K. M_…Klaus is this what I think it is…?" she asked looking up at him. Once again, he had his hands deep in his pockets, a sign she had learned meant that he was nervous or uncomfortable.

"Yes. It sounded like a better idea in my head" he confessed walking over to her side "Well sweetheart, welcome to the Mikaelson grave house.

"This one is Kol's isn't it?" she looked at him who nodded once "Klaus you don't have to show me any of this if you don't want to".

"I wanted to bring you here because even though its filled of death I find it…peaceful. It's quiet and secluded and the witches have learned not to step foot near it. I used to come here a lot, to sketch, whenever the house was too noisy or I needed an escape that did not involve going on a killing spree" that brought a laugh out of Caroline.

"So, this is your safe heaven?" she said walking around. She had already deciphered that one of the coffins belonged to Kol but, who was inside the other three?

Kol's coffin seemed to be on the right side of a small hall that could fit another coffin. Caroline moved to read the engraved letters on the coffin to her left, _F. M_.

"This one's Finn" she looked over at him to which he nodded "Correct" he said.

Boldly she walked over to the one beside Finn's,_ E. M_. She frowned, after everything that happened he kept his mother's body?

"If you're asking why she is here is because I would not give up the body of the most powerful witch to anyone who could bring the bitch back to life" he sighed "I had a witch of mine to do a cloaking spell strong enough to avert the enemies from finding her body".

"Oh…" she nodded, only one remaining coffin "And I suppose the one left is Mikael's?"

He simply shook his head but his expression turned sour "Why don't you go see for yourself love?"

Puzzled she flashed over to the last coffin who looked smaller than the other ones for about a feet or two. It also looked new compared to the others who were already gathering layers of dust. She looked over it once before reading the initials_ H. M_.

"I think I remember one of your sibling mentioning something about a little brother but I can't remember his name-" he cut her off.

"His name was Henrik" he offered but shook his head "But that is not his coffin. He died before we became vampires. It would have been impossible for us to have known how to preserve his body"

"Oh…then who is it? There's no one else from your family I know, much less someone this small; it looked as if it belonged to a child-" this time it was her intake of breath that interrupted her line of words.

No, it wasn't possible. She only knew one other Mikaelson kid and that kid was alive and kicking. How could it already had a coffin? "Hope Mikaelson" she whispered.

Klaus nodded taking a deep breath "When she was just a baby…She possessed so much power, power witches and entire covens craved for. She was an easy target so my siblings and I did everything we could to keep her from harm's way" he scoffed at the memory and Caroline place a comforting hand on his forearm "But turns out we were betrayed by those we thought would protect her because she was part of their own. They witches used black magic and right under our noses she died…" he shook the memories away.

"My intention was not to turn our time together sour but I supposed it was only fair for you to know what you were getting yourself into".

She looked at him stunned by his words "Not to sound rude but the last name Mikaelson was enough of a warning sig" she chuckled lightly which caused one on him in return.

"I suppose so yes" he said before smilling "Would you like to see whats what I like the modt about this place?"

"Aside from the coffins?" She giggled making him roll his eyes.

"You wound me love, I thought that you unlike everyone else would know of my soft side" he said feigning hurt.

She rolled her eyes "Sure...So what is it about this place that is so attractive to you?"

"Why don't you see for yourself" he said taking her hand and walking her to the back of the house.

He cupped her chin and tilted it gently upward, the starry night at display through the clear window on the roof.

"It's beautiful..." she muemured taken aback at what she was seeing.

"True beauty..." he whispered to himself but his eyes were trained on the blonde beauty rather than on the night sky.

Caroline tore her eyes away from the view and found herself looking back into Klaus' eyes whom stared at her in adoration.

She was the first one to look away blushing before clearing her throat "Now I understand why you call this your safe heaven".

"It is truly a sight at night and a great source of inspiration. It's usually here where I seek refuge to paint" he confessed.

"Then you have one hell of a muse" she said whistling.

He nodded and checked his watch "I hate to be the one to ruin your fun but I do not know if your friend Bonnie was serious about bringing Cinderella back before the clock hits 12...".

She checked her phone "Oh I didn't noticed the hour, maybe I should start heading back just so Bonnie doesn't worry".

"Don't apologize love, we'll be on our way back right away".

* * *

Klaus parked the car in front of the house and flashed to the other side to open the door for her.

She thanked him as she took his hand and both walked over to the front porch.

Caroline held the house keys in her hand "So I had fun tonight".

"I enjoyed myself too, hopefully we could repeat it again some other time but without a curfew?" He teased.

She chuckled "I'll considerate it Mikaelson but don't get your hopes up" she teased back.

"Oh, I think I just felt my heart shatter inside my chest" he saud clutching his chest dramatically.

"You Mikaelsons and your theatrics" they both laughed before it died down and were once again surrounded by silence.

Klaus looked down at her lips before looking back up at her face and she could see him leaning in.

She felt herself holding her breath and her eyes closing expecting the contact of certain pair of lips...But they never met, well not where she was expecting them.

He kissed her cheek before pulling away "Good night love".

"Night" she said still stuck in a daze at the turn of events.

With a deep sigh Caroline opened the door to the house before Bonnie bombed her with questions "Tell me, how did it go?!"

She chuckled walking pass her friend "Well we had dinner at this very nice place and then he took me to a cementary".

Bonnie's eyes widened "A cementary? Is that like a kinky vampire thing or something?"

Caroline giggled "Absolutely not Bon, he was actually a gentleman".

"Care, he took you to a cementary. You do know what a celentary is, right? Quick hint, that's were they bury the dead" she huffed.

The vampire rolled her eyes "It wasn't like that. He...he trusted me with some of his family's secrets there".

"You know, us normal people would usually do that in a cafe or a bar" she said sitting down on the couch.

"It's not like we are like any other normal couple..." she trailed off sitting next to her friend "But I actually had fun and learned a few things about him I didn't know".

"Like...?" The witch friend looked at her.

"He is a softie hidden behind a brave macho facade" she giggled "But I liked seeing that side of him, he really cares about those he loves".

Bonnie frowned "Oh my god my friend is in love" she groaned loudly "This is the part when they start getting stupid".

Caroline threw a pillow her way which Bonnie caught just in time laughing "See, these things are what I mean. They start defending their serial killer boyfriends saying that deep deep inside that black heart is a misunderstood soul" Bonnie said and Caroline's laughs died down.

"Is that what you really think is happening? Look, not once during the night did I stopped thinking about the things he had done, specially _whom_ he had hurt".

Bonnie sighed "I know. Well I don't know because I'm not in your position but I can relate to what you are going through but on a minor scale".

She nodded "I know you're worried about me suddenly turning a blind eye to every bad thing he does-" Bonnie cut her off.

"That's not what I mean Care..."

"-but I wont. If we make this relationship thing work I don't expect him to turn into a martyr overnight because of me. None of us has our hands clean of innocent blood; I just expect him to think twice rather than act out of impulse on occasions".

"And have you discussed this with him yet?" she asked and Caroline shook her head 'no'. "Then next time you two met you should discuss that _and_ your whereabouts".

"My whereabouts?" she wrinkled her forehead.

"Are you going to stay here in New Orleans or go back to Mystic Falls?" her friend looked at her with a raised eyebrow. It would be a big step moving all the way to New Orleans to be with a guy she had just started dating if you could call it that. But if she chose to stay then perhaps she could stay as well for a few months to support Caroline, it wasn't as if she had anything or anyone else back home to return to.

"I-I haven't thought of that and I forgot we'll be leaving next week" the blonde ran her hands through her curls.

"Then I, as your certified therapist, counselor, and best friend, highly recommend you two to talk about it as soon as possible".

"I'm dreading this conversation already" sighing Caroline looked at her friend "You know what's the only good thing about it?"

"What?" Bonnie asked from her side of the couch.

"I'll have another chance for him to kiss me right this time" she smirked widely.

"Kiss you right this time? What do you mean?"

"He didn't kissed _me, _he kissed mu cheek!" the blonde said almost offended.

"For real?! I'm starting to believe this thing about him being a gentleman..."

* * *

"So this is what you two do while I'm out? What happened to learning a new language or reading?" Klaus said standing behind the sofa were Josh and Hope were sitting watching a film. If his memory served him right it was called _The Notebook._

"Dad you're back!" Hope said turning around to face him "So how was your date?"

"Yeah how did it go?" Josh asked copying Hope's position.

Klaus rolled his eyes pouring himself a drink "Don't you have to get home to Aiden or something?"

"Ouch, after I serve as your personal babysitter -no offense Hope, I enjoy your company-"

"Nah, you have a valid argument" she said looking down at her nails.

"-you wont share the details of your date? I don't even know who tis Caroline is!" he said almost offended.

"As you so kindly put it yourself you are only the babysitter therefore you do not question your master".

Hope snorted "Master" she repeated laughing "You sound like one of those characters from the old movies Josh likes"

"Hope they're not old movies, they're _classics_" he groaned "You millennials don't recognize good stuff even if it hit you in the face".

"Excuse you but I can admit that your _classic_ music is good" she sad crossing her arms.

"Oh yeah? What song would you refer to as classic?" he retorted.

"Well there's this girl called Cyrus that was a big thing-" Josh cut her off.

"Are you kidding me?!_ She_ is your argument?!" he turned to Klaus "This is all your fault, what haven't you of all people taught this ignorant soul what good taste is?"

Klaus rose his eyebrows at the young vampire "I believe I don't have to remind you that that ignorant soul you're referring to is my daughter. Besides, I blame it on spending too much time among you and you furry companion" he said taking a sip of his drink.

"Aiden does have shitty taste in music I guess..." he sighed standing up "Well I know when I'm no welcomed anymore so goodbye".

"Leaving so soon Joshua? I think I may be starting to miss you already" Klaus said sarcastically.

"Geez Klaus its good to feel appreciated" he said giving him a thumbs up.

"Any time mate" he said rising his glass in salute.

Josh turned to Hope wishing her good night before leaving the Mikaelson manor.

Hope looked at her father "That was rude".

He raised an eyebrow at her "First you didn't wanted him here an now you're defending him?"

"We have a love-hate relationship, its our thing" she said as a matter of fact "So I assume your date went...well?"

"It did" he responded simply turning his attention to his drink.

"Will there be a second one...?" she asked hopefully.

"Perhaps..." he said following her little game.

"Okay..." she trailed off frowning, she was not getting the answers she wanted.

"Okay" he said finishing his drink but inspecting the now empty glass waiting for his daughter's outburst.

"Oh c'mon! I've been laying here watching movies_ stressfully _for hours because of you and you are so selfish that you cant share the details?"

"Yeah it looked like you suffered throughout your little marathon worrying sick about me" he rolled his eyes playfully.

"I did so please" she begged him "Where did you guys go to? What did you guys do?"

She kept on ranting questions until half an hour later he stood up and bid her goodnight which resulted in her sitting on the other side of his closed bedroom door shouting questions.

_Which restaurant did you took her to?_

_Have I been there before?_

_What did you two do afterwards?_

_Did you went dancing?_

_Do you even know how to dance?_

_Did you kissed her?_

The last question seemed to got stuck inside his head because for the rest of the night it was all he could think about. He had the chance to do it and it looked like she was expecting him to do it. But then, why was there a little voice in the back of his head telling him to slow down? Was he supposed to actually listen to it? Now he could feel himself regretting his actions. He should have kissed her right there in her porch and tell her how she had turned the night into one of his best ones...Tell her everything she made him feel. Perhaps it was destined to be that way; that time. But he swore to himself that next time he saw Caroline Forbes he would pull her close and kiss her without a care in the world.

* * *

**Author's note:**

**Hello, hope you enjoyed part 2. Please leave a review with your thoughts about this so far and don't be afraid to send in your prompts! **

**Paroma**


	9. Not Any Other Child

**Not Any Other Child**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own TVD or TO nor any of their characters.**

_**4 years old**_

* * *

Hope sat on the couch in front of the television with a bowl of cereal propped on her lap as her favorite cartoon played. This has been her mornings since she could remember and it was starting to get boring.

Sure, her aunt Bekah took her shopping for pretty dresses but after a while she got tired and it was no longer fun. Her aunt would try on millions of pairs of shoes and ask her her opinion but if she was honest, most of them were ugly!

Her uncle Elijah was a different story, he was the one who liked doing boring stuff as she called it. He read her book older than her and with no pictures on them! He would sit with her in the library reading about old towns and many dates and names she couldn't remember. She only pretended to listen because her uncle seemed to enjoy their time together.

Now with her dad she had the most fun. He taught her how to draw and paint and he said that she might grow up to be better than him. She loved those times because they would be in his study by themselves with their stained clothes painting whatever their hearts desired. But these moments weren't as many as she wanted.

She understood they were all busy with their things but she had no one to play with. Her eyes were trained on the colorful characters that were now dancing, her breakfast long forgotten while three figures watched over her from the threshold.

"I wish I knew what was going on inside her head" Klaus said with his arms crossed over his chest, he could see the pensive look on his daughter's face.

"Maybe she really hates that dancing dinosaur and is trying to burn the tv" Rebekah said watching how Hope furrowed her brows and laughed softly "She does this thing with her brows just like the two of you".

"I have actually noticed her this quiet for the last few days. During our readings her mind would wander away" Elijah frowned, how could he not have picked on her weird behavior before?

"No offense Elijah but even I would space out at your stories" Rebekah commented while rolling her eyes at her brother.

"Then thanks heaven she-" Elijah was cut off by his younger brother "She is bored" he said simply.

His siblings turned to him "What? How could she be bored if we're always with her doing stuff" Rebekah argued, there was always at least one of them with her.

Klaus looked at her with a 'you know what I mean' expression "Rebekah love, tell me, what's Hope routine?"

Rebekah thought for a moment "Well…it's practically the same every day. Go out with me, read with Elijah, and paint with you".

"Exactly" he nodded "Wouldn't you be sick of doing the same things with the same three people all the time?"

"It's not exactly just us three, Josh comes to babysit sometimes" Rebekah murmured under her breath.

"Sister what Niklaus is trying to say is that Hope should be exposed to a different environment, am I right?" he asked turning to his brother who was focused on Hope.

"Yes brother, perhaps we could enroll her in a sport or art class" Klaus said.

Rebekah and Elijah shared a glance before Elijah spoke "Actually brother, I was leaning towards a more academic approach".

"You mean school?" he turned completely to face his siblings "She is too young to assist a school and we agreed long ago that the three of us were more than capable of teaching her all she needed".

"Look Nik I was hesitant at first about the idea but the principal explained to us that she was of age and could even start next fall" she said but her brother shook his head.

"You went to school to enroll my daughter without my consent?" he was furious at their audacity. Yes, they were his siblings and Hope's guardians as well but they had no right to make a decision regarding his little girl without his approval.

"Niklaus we didn't go to enroll Hope, we just wanted a professional's advise on whether she was ready or not and what it would entail" Elijah said exasperated, his brother could be thick to get through in moments like this.

He scoffed "No way my daughter is going to a public school much less leaving my sight for eight hours".

"We did our research and this school is one of the best ones there is in New Orleans. You could even keep one of your vampire lackeys near the school in case of an emergency" Rebekah tried reasoning.

"And our dear Hope will not only develop academically but also socially. Let's be honest here with ourselves brother, my niece hasn't interacted with anyone the same age as her ever. She needs to learn how to behave among others and while she is in school we can conduct our meetings without having to worry about Hope walking in".

"So basically, you want to kick her out?" he snarled.

"Have you not heard anything I have said so far? I love my niece dearly and that is why I am worrying about her future which you are not taking into consideration. What if she wants to attend college? Us as tutors would not help her at all in applying and her dreams might be destroyed because we were too selfish to enroll her in a school like any other child".

"That's the thing Lijah, my daughter is not any other child. She is a Mikaelson and with the name come the enemies that want our family dead and that's without bringing into account the fact that she is a witch" he whispered harshly.

Rebekah sighed deeply rubbing her temples before she remembered something "What if we start small?"

Both men looked at her waiting for her to explain herself further.

"The principal said that every year they have a summer camp. It's just a few hours and they do all this kind of fun outdoor activities. She says most parents enroll their children in the camp to see how they would respond to been away from home and their caregivers and to decide whether or not they were ready for school".

"That is a splendid idea sister, I had forgotten about it" Elijah inquired before glancing at his brother "Niklaus, what do you think?"

Klaus looked at his siblings resigned "I'll have to think about it, how long do we have to register Hope?"

Rebekah's eyes shone bright "Oh my god, you mean it?"

"Don't get your hopes up, I said I would think about it" he said keeping his expression blank but his sister was too happy at the small progress and hugged him tight.

"Oh she is going to be so happy!" she said excitedly to which Klaus grunted "I still haven't made a decision Bekah".

"You will cave in, you always do when it's about Hope" she said chuckling and Elijah joined her.

"Trust me brother, she will thank you later" he said clasping his shoulder.

"Why did you said my name?" Hope asked looking up at the adults who seemed to be in a weird sort of hug.

Klaus picked her up prompting her on his hip "It's nothing love, your uncles are just being funny" he said placing a soft kiss on her forehead.

"No, your dad is the one being funny" Rebekah said, "Guess what?"

Hope perked up at her aunt's tone, it usually meant she had a surprise for her "What?!"

"Bekah…" Klaus warned before his sister opened her big mouth.

"You will be going to summer camp!" she said spreading her arms.

"What's camp?" she asked looking at them confused.

"Well dear, camp is a place with many kids your age where you play games and have fun" Elijah explained the easiest way possible.

"Really?! Wow, when is camp?!" she shrieked excitedly, now she will get out of the house and play with other kids!

"Not yet love" Klaus sighed, now it would be impossible to get the idea out of his daughter's mind.

"Oh…But will it be soon?" she looked at him.

"Hopefully not my love" he mumbled to himself.

* * *

**A/N:**

**Sorry for the delay on this chapter. Leave a review! Until next update.**

_**Paroma**_


	10. If I Were a Boy

**If I Were a Boy**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own TVD or TO nor any of their characters.**

**_7 years old_**

* * *

From his position against the car Elijah could already hear his niece huffing and muttering under her breath. He straightene his posture and making sure to keep the laughter in he smiled at the girl "Hello Hope".

"Hi" she said with her arms crossed waiting for her uncle to lean down so she could peck his cheek.

"I see you look very happy this evening" he said trying to sound as serious as possible but failing as he opened the door to the backseat of the car.

Hope didn't even bothered him with an answer and just climbed in inside the car before buckling herself.

"Very well then, the silence treatment it is" he said to himself and he sat back inside the car.

The ride back home had been completely silent unlike anything he had experienced before. By now he was accostumed to his niece's unstoppable chatter and karaoke skills but today was not like the others.

He glanced back through the rearmirror at the girl who was all but glaring at her skirts. What was up with all the silence?

"Hope, are you feeling well?" He asked.

The girl answered without glancing up "Mhm".

Elijah nodded "Did something happened in school?" He tried asking and when he thought he might get an answer Hope closed her mouth again and only tightend her hands into fists.

"Darling whatever it is that happened you know you can trust me" he offered but was responded by silence.

When they finally reached the house Hope unbuckled her seatbelt, grabbed her backpack and went straight to the house with Elijah trailing after her.

Hope opened the front door and started looking around the house.

"Who are you searching for, Hope?" Elijah frowned as he followed the girl on her quest.

"I need aunt Bekah" Hope said calling out for her aunt "Aunt Bekah?!"

"There is no need to shout inside the house Hope, we can all hear you perfectly clear" Klaus said walking into the living room where the others were.

"Then why doesn't she answer?" the girl pouted, she really needed to talk to her aunt about something serious and she might be the only one who could help her.

"Hello to you too sweetheart, I can see school has you all moody" Klaus chuckled kissing his daughter's forehead "Rebekah is most likely in her room".

The girl nodded but before she ran upstairs a body obstructed her path.

"I believe you were looking for your favorite aunt?" Rebekah said smilling at the girl.

"Technically Rebekah, you are her only aunt" Elijah commented from the sidelines prompting Rebekah to roll her eyes .

"Whatever" she said before turning to Hope "So little one, why did you needed me for?"

Hope looked up at her aunt "Is there a spell that turns you into a boy?".

Her eyes were trained solely on hers and it was almost impossible for Rebekah not to look up at her brothers before clearing her throat.

"Uhm...well no sweetie. There is no spell to turn you into a boy" she said watching the disappointment in Hope's face "But, why would you want to be a boy? Boys are yucky" she tried joking but the girl was serious.

Frowning Klaus kneeled infront of her cupping her chin "Love whats the matter?"

The girl looked up at her father almost jelous of what he was "If I were a boy I could play soccer" she mumbled.

"Who said you couldn't play soccer? I would not mind taking you to practice after school" Elijah said but it was not enough for her.

"I can't be on the team because I'm not a boy and girls can't play soccer" she said glaring at the floor.

Rebekah gaped at what she was hearing. This was the 21st century for fuck's sake, girls should be able to do anything a guy could.

"That is nonsense!" She huffed.

Klaus was the only one keeping quiet trying not to go after whoever told his daughter that she could not do what a boy could.

"The coach said that I run faster than the others but its too bad I'm a girl..." she said sniffling.

"Oh c'mon love, don't cry over this" Her father said enveloping her in a hug "They don't know what they're missing on".

"This is unacceptable, a child should not be excluded because if their gender" Elijah huffed "I will call the principal and ask for a meeting first thing in the morning".

"Thats a great idea, I think we should all be there. After all, we are more convincing when we're all together" Rebekah said smirking but Klaus shut her up with one look.

"If I have to keep my...impulses under control then so will you little sister" he said before looking down at Hope "What do you rhink sweetheart?"

"I think that the boys are going to be scared of me" she smiled "Now I can bump into them and its part of the game!" She giggled.

He chuckled "Yes but not too hard, remember our little secret, you are stronger than other kids".

"I know I'm special like you and uncle Lijah and aunt Bekah. I'll try to play nice" she smiled before hugging them all and running up to her room to prepare her clothes for tomorrow's first soccer practice.

"I have to admit, I never thought I'll become a soccer aunt" she sighed leaning agaisnt the wall "Do I need to start driving a mini van and wearing capris?"

Both brothers laughed "I'd never thought I would see my sister be reduced to that".

"Well I am capable of doing anything for my niece to be happy, even wearing a monstruosity such as...capris" she pronounced the word while a shiver ran down her spine.

"I think we all do" Klaus said smirking before going around to grab his jacket.

"And where are you heading to?" Rebekah asked following him to the door.

"I am going to visit this nice coach of Hope's and have an exchange of words with him" he said already with keys at hand.

"What?! But you were the one lecturing me about controlling my bloody impulses" she shrieked, she had the right to give the guy a piece of her mind.

"Oh its not an impulse, as I said, I am only going to have a few words with him" he said as his pupils dilated slightly.

* * *

**A/N:**

**Any thoughts? Sorry this one was so short, I'll try making the new one a little bit longer.**

**Do you have any request? They are always welcomed.**

**Leave a review!**

_**Paroma**_


	11. Happy Mother's Day

**Mother's Day**

**DISCLAIMER: Ido not own TVD or TO nor any of their characters.**

**_5 years old_**

* * *

"Okay kids now lets put your works on the table at the end of the classroom and then you can go out to recess" Miss Claire said as she stood by the table looking at the drawings.

Hope smiled down proudly at her work. Miss Claire, the substitute teacher, had assigned them earlier to draw something for mother's day and Hope had taken on the task excitedly.

Hope looked around at all her friends' drawings smiling; some drew roses, others their mothers and a few just glued a whole bunch of different things together which looked like a mess.

"Whats that?" Courtney asked glancing at Hope's drawing.

Hope turned to her friend "Its my drawing" she said as a matter of fact.

"Duh but why? You don't have a mommy" the girl said innocently, she didn't understand why Hope was making a gift if she didn't have a mommy to give it to.

Hope frowned "So? I wanted to make my daddy and uncles a drawing".

"Why don't you have a mommy?" Courtney asked as she placed her drawing on the table, her's was of a very funny looking flower.

"My mommy is an angel" Hope said placing her drawing on the table a little harsher than it was intended.

"Then you have to get another mommy" Courtney said placing her hands on her hips "Andy didn't have a daddy and his mommy got him another one".

Miss Claire frowned at the girls' conversations "What are you two girls talking about?"

"Hope doesn't have a mommy and she needs one!" Courtney said pointing at Hope who was glaring at the girl with her arms crossed.

"I don't need a mommy!" She said stomping her foot.

"What?" Miss Claire looked confused, it was second time she taught this class and she didn't knew the kids very well.

"Then who is going to brush your hair?!" the girl looked at Hope as if she was crazy.

"My aunt Bekah brushes my hair and its pretty!" she said.

"But who reads you stories?!" The green eye girl asked.

"My aunt Bekah has gone many places!" Hope fired back, her temper was quickly escalating.

Miss Claire was about to intervine until Courtney spoke.

"So who tucks you in and gives you many good night kisses?"

"My aunt Bekah's kisses are the best!" Hope argued facing her friend.

Courtney looked at her "Maybe you have a mommy and she is your aunt Bekah" the girl shrugged before walking away.

Miss Claire looked at Hope who only just a few seconds ago had been fumming was now looking deep in thought.

"Is everything alright Hope?" she asked placing a soft hand on her shoulder.

"Yeah I'm okay" Hope said to which Miss Claire nodded offering her a small smile before turning around to leave.

"Miss Claire?" Hope called out running to catch up with her "Can I stay a little to finish my drawing?"

Miss Claire frowned looking at the drawing Hope had placed on the table earlier "I thought you were finished".

"Yes but I forgot something" she said giving her teacher the best puppy eyes and Mikaelson dimple-smile she could muster "Pretty please?"

Miss Claire bit her lip before chuckling "Okay but remember to put everything you use back to where it belongs" she warned softly.

"I will, thank you!" Hope squealed before darting off to get her drawing to return back to the table with the many boxes of crayons and paints.

* * *

The moment the bell ring Klaus watched the kids exit the school running as if their lives depended on it. He supposed it had to do with the fact that it was Friday and ofcourse no child would like to stay in this awful prison more time than they were required to.

From his position leaning against the car he could the school entrance clearly and considering that most kids of the upper grades had already left, soon the younger kids would be despatched. His lips stretched into a wide grin at the sight of his daughter running towards him, her pink backpack swinging on her back while she clutched a piece of paper that seemed to sparkle.

"Daddy!" She said throwing herself into his arms. She knew that no matter what her father would always be there to catch her.

"Hello my littlest wolf" he said picking her up in his arms showering her cheeks with kisses.

"Stop it" she giggled trying to evade his kisses "Daddy you're going to ruin my drawing".

He chuckled pulling away "Well sorry for almost ruining your master piece" he said walking over to the backseat to help her buckle up.

"You're forgiven" she smiled still holding her drawing close to her chest so he couldn't see it.

He came back to the front seat starting the car and driving off the school's driveway already listening to Hope humming to herself.

"Daddy?" She asked out of nowhere when they were reaching the marketplace on their way home "Can we get flowers?"

Klaus frowned at her odd request looking at her through the rearmirror "Flowers? What for, love?"

"For mother's day" she said simply gasing down at her drawing, she believed this was her best drawing so far. After all, she deserved the best.

Klaus swore he felt every bone in his body freeze and surprisingly he didn't step on the breaks too harshly. It was inevitable, he knew, all this years mother's day had gone by without any of them batting an eye at it but now with school they knew that this would come up.

He cleared his throat regaining his composture "Sweetheart, you know your mommy is an angel" he said but somehow that word left a sour taste in his tongue. If he could describe the mother of his child, angel would not be one of the adjectives he'd use.

"I know, they're for my other mommy" she said swinging her legs back and forth from her carseat. This time Klaus parked the car in the first available spot before turning to look at his daughter. "Sweetheart, who are the flowers for?"

The girl looked up from her drawing at her father "I learned that mommy is who takes care of me, and gives me many kisses, and braids my hair" she played with her seatbelt as she looked at him "And aunt Bekah gives me all of that".

Was his daughter really five years old?! Because his mind had stopped functioning when he heard Hope saying Rebekah was her mommy. He supposed it was to ve expected, after all the blonde had been the only female role model Hope was exposed to. But what shocked him the most was how his daughter at a young age had recognized and appreciated everything Rebekah had done for her and he, a bloody adult, had not even thank her.

He let out an involuntary smile looking down at her drawing "Is that for her?".

"Yes!" Hope nodded excitedly "What are aunt Bekah's favorite flowers?"

"When we were children your aunt used to love pick up Dahlias whenever we ventures into the woods" he said, Hope's full attention on her father's tale. He noticed long ago that Hope was very curious, sometimes too much for her own good, and she loved hearing stories from their childhood and their adventures throughout the centuries.

"We can get her those flowers and..." the girl thought, her face scrunching up comically "...and chocolates!"

"That sounds like a very good idea love"

* * *

"Shh you have to be quiet, its a surprise" Hope whispered loudly at his abrupt steps as if they didn't hear them arrive.

"My apologies, I'll try been more careful next time" he saud rolling his eyes as he took out his keys to unlock the door.

Hope looked up at her dad "Daddy where is aunt Bekah?" She asked knowing well that her father special powers that helped him know where people was.

"She's in the kitchen, go" he murmured trailing behind the girl who had her arms full with presents.

Hope's smile grew as she neared the kitchen before jumping through the treshold and shouting at the top of her lungs "Happy Mother's Day!"

Elijah's eyes looked as if they were about to pop from his face, his glass of whatever he was drinking stood still mid-air. Klaus promised he wouldn't tease him too much about it considering his reaction earlier had probably been similar to his'.

Now Rebekah's reaction was priceless and he had to take off his hat before his daughter because she had left the Original blonde speechless. Her eyes were darting from the grinning girl to the frozen Elijah to Klaus by the door before returning to Hope.

He could see his sister's eyes were glassy and that she was doing everything she could to keep her emotions in check. Even though the had heard the girl scolding her father for making too much noise outside they didn't know what they had planned. And the fact that it was Friday, two days before Mother's Day, contributed to the surprise.

"Happy Mother's Day? To me?" Her voice was barely above a whisper but it was enough to prompt Hope to run to her aunt to give her her presents.

"Yes because you're one of my mommies" the girl stated proudly "And look, I got you gifts!"

Rebekah let out a watery laugh as she took the flowers, the box of chocolates and the drawing. She smelled the roses letting out a content sigh "Dahlias? These are my favorite"

"I know, daddy said you loved them when you were little" she said smelling the flowers like her aunt had done before.

Rebekah's gaze met Klaus' offering him a thankful smile which he responded with a nod.

"And look" Hope said interrupting their exchange pointing at her drawing "I made this, its our family!"

Rebekah chuckled looking down at it, both Elijah and Klaus joining them in a small circle to get a look at Hope's picture.

"This is uncle Elijah with his tie, and this is daddy, and this is me with my braids, and this is you with your long hair" she smiled "And here it says 'Happy Mother's Day, love Hope'. Miss Claire helped me but I wrote my name all by myself!".

"Oh darling is beautiful I love it. I love you so so much" Rebekah gushed enveloping her niece in a tight hug. All her life all she had ever wanted was to be loved unconditionally and perhaps this, her niece, was what she had been searching for. There was no other love as pure as the being she had helped raise into the little lady she was now.

"I love you too" the girl giggled.

"Hope why don't you go take your backpack upstairs" Klaus said placing a kiss on top of her head "And bring your sweater, we're going out to eat".

"Can I get ice cream?!" The girl said holding out her hands as if begging making the originals laugh.

"You can order whatever you want love" Klaus said watching the girl's eyes light up before she boltes upstairs.

He smiled before surprising his sister with a hug. Believe it or not, even though they've lived together for the past years he didn't remember the last timw he had hugged her sister and the thought made him hug her tighter.

"I never thank you for everything you've done for us" he said pulling away to meet her eyes "You've stood by my side through the worst always helping me get back on track and when Hope came it wasn't any different. You've been more of a mother than she would've ever been..."

"Nik..." Rebekah let out a shaky breath.

"I know it may not seem like it sometimes but I love you baby sister and I'll be in debt with you for eternity" he said placing a kiss on her forehead.

"I love you too you big softie" she teased giving him one last hug.

"Niklaus is right baby sister, you've more than gone out of the way to make sure that my niece's necessities are satisfied. She could not have a better person to aspire to be than yourself" Elijah said placing a hand on her shoulder, she knew he wasn't a very affectionate man.

"Thank you both some much" she said wipping her eyes "You made me ruin my mascara but I think it was worth it".

The siblings laughed until they heard Hope come back into the kitchen claiming she was ready to leave because she was so hungry that she could eat a whole pint of ice cream.

Rebekah took her hand when she glanced once again at the drawing holding back a giggle "Hope why is there a dog in the family drawing?"

Both men leaned in to inspect the drawing further and Hope placed her hands on her hips as if the answer was obvious. "Thats daddy when he is a puppy"

Klaus' eyes narrowed at his siblings who were clearly at the verge of crying from laughter then at his daughter who gave him a beaming smile.

"First of all sweetheart, I turn into a wolf not a puppy" he said pointing a finger at her, Hope fully knowing he was teasing her "Secondly, my fur is not black".

"I'm sorry daddy, I promise I will change your fur" she said patting his arm as if she was talking to a small kid who was about to throw a tantrum.

This was what she lived for, Rebekah thought, this had been ber dream. Her family all together, atlast happy and safe.

* * *

**A/n:**

**Thoughts? Hope you liked this late Mother's Day chapter, leave a review with your thoughts! Stay tune for a new update in a few days.**

**_Paroma_**


	12. Small Interruptions

**Small Interruptions**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own TVD nor TO or any of their characters.**

**_15 years old_**

* * *

"Where's Hope?" Caroline asked distractedly, her mind focused on a certain pair of lips latched to her neck.

"School for another hour" he murmured against her skin. His hands were busy attending to other parts of her body that just begged him to be touched.

If he was honest with himself, he was surprised they had made it this far without a single interruption. Last time they had tried to have any resemblance of privacy Hope had graciously walked into his room in the search of Caroline because she, and he quote, _needed to have a serious conversation about makeup and it was a matter of life or death_. Luckily they heard her coming before she walked in on them or it would have been a different story.

The time before that they were actually in Caroline's apartment; they had returned from their dinner and decided to watch a movie accompained by some wine and one thing led to another until she was straddling his lap kissing him deeply. His hands were moving from her thighs slipping under the hem of her dress when his phone rang.

"Klaus...Your phone...Is ringing" she said trying to pull away from him but he sought her lips.

"Ignore it" he mumbled as he silenced his phone. For a while everything was quiet except for their soft moans until Caroline's phone went off.

"Klaus wait..." she said pulling away from him to search in her clutch bag for her phone and Klaus being Klaus wanted all of her attention so he began trailing kisses over her exposed cleavage.

She frowned at the contact name before answering breathless "Hope?"

"Hi Caroline, you okay? You sound a little agitated" the girl said oblivious.

"Yes I'm fine, what is it that you..." Caroline bit her lip holding back a moan and threw Klaus a glare "...that you want sweetie?"

Klaus only gave her one of his signature smirks as he descended his mouth once again to her now exposed breast.

"Oh...uhm...Its just that I tried calling dad but he didn't answer his phone so I thought that since you're with him then I could try calling you so I could talk to him. Its a little urgent" she laughed nerviously.

"Sure..." she trailed off frowning before handing Klaus the phone which he took it pouting.

"This better be important Hope" he said leaning back on the couch smirking at the sight of a very dishelved Caroline.

"Hey daddy, it is actually very important. You see, I was-" Klaus cut her off with a worried expression.

"Hope is that the fire alarm?!" His eyes met Caroline's who were about to burst out of their socket.

"Yes it is but don't worry everyone is safe but...uhm...my brownies were on fire then the oven caught fire and it is still in fire and Josh and I are standing outside the house because someone is scared of the fire-" he could hear Josh's remark "_Well sorry I don't want to be burned alive!_" "-and we need you to come home to put it away" she finished with a weak giggle.

"I'll be there in five minutes" he said sighing.

"Oh thank you daddy you're-"

"Don't think you're off the hook Hope Mikaelson, just wait until I get home" he said hanging up Caroline's phone.

"I suppose we have to go kill a fire?" She said fixing her dress trying to hold back a smile.

"I leave them alone for two hours and they light my kitchen on fire!" he groaned.

Long story short, every time they tried to take the next step something, or better said someone, interrupted them. Klaus was starting to believe that that was his punishment, to stay abstinent, because of what he did to Hayley and that the she-wolf is probably laughing in her grave at how miserable he was. But not today.

Today he had asked Caroline to have lunch with him which gave them enough time to go to his place and have some alone time before Hope returned from school.

"When do you have to go pick her up?" She asked panting, she could feel his hands squeezing her ass and how he pressed himself closer to her, trapping her between the wall and himself.

"One of the hybrids is driving her home" he said nibbling that spot near her earlobe that caused her to moan out loud.

"Klaus..." she sighed, her hand gripping his short curls. She wanted more, she wanted him and the best part was that this time they could take their sweet time.

She moaned as she felt him bite down with his human teeth most likely leaving a mark because judging by what she learned of his wolf side, he was that possesive.

She smirked at the thought of what was to come if this was any indication until her ears picked up on the screeching of tires and she was pulled out completely from her lust filled cloud.

"Klaus" she said a little worried that someone would walk in on them but he ignored her until she repeated herself again and pushed him off her "Klaus someone's in the driveway" she said in a hurry.

He frowned pulling away focusing on listening to the noise outside and the familiar voice "It can't be..." he mumbled.

Hope opened the front door heading to the kitchen dropping her bag on the counter "Dad I'm home!"

He sighed leaning his forehead against Caroline's who cupped his cheeks giving him a soft peck "Fix yourself and meet us in the kitchen".

She said giving him a small smile before vampire speeding to the kitchen "Hey, you're back earlier".

Hope smiled at Caroline "Yeah I texted dad but he didn't reply my text so I called Henry to come pick me up. Apparently there was an explosion in one of the laboratories and the whole building was evacuated".

"Please tell me the explosion had nothing to do with you" Klaus said walking in looking more in control of himself.

Hope rolled her eyes and kissed his cheek "Nope. I was actually in the football field away from the building" she said not even thinking before she spoke.

"Why were you out in the field if you had class?" He frowned looking down at his daughter who's eyes widened and cheeks turned pinker.

Caroline was unable to hide back a laugh which annoyed Hope who cleared her throat "Thats not important, what its important is that nobody was hurt" she smiled "And...theres something I wanted to ask you".

"What do you want?" He said crossing his arms over his chest.

The girls smiled widely blinking her eyes back at him "Well...My friend Courtney is turning 16 and she's going to have a birthday sleepover this weekend and I wanted-".

"No" Klaus cut her off without thinking twice, he thought she would know his rules by now.

"But why?" She frowned "I am old enough to stay over".

"Yeah Klaus, it's just a sleepover, no big deal" Caroline said pouring some orange juice for herself as she watched Klaus.

You could tell that the hybrid was not very happy with the blonde's interruption "I've established rules in this house for her own safety and I do not intend on bending them love".

"But daddy all the other girls are going and you know I've never gone to one before" she said glancing at him. It was her best friend's birthday, she had to be there.

"Wait a second, you've never gone to a sleepover?!" Caroline screeched looking back and forth between Hope and her father.

"I know" Hope said rolling her eyes "Dad always says that its because I was too young or I wouldn't be safe away from him" she said perking up a little as she noticed that perhaps Caroline could help her cause of convincing her father to let her go.

"Seriously?!" She narrowed her eyes at Klaus, she could not believe what she was hearing right now "I know you're overprotective and all that" she said feeling his eyes trained on her "but she has never stayed over at a friend's house? C'mon Klaus it's just some innocent fun, what trouble could they get into?"

"Now if you put it that way..." Klaus said with a smirk and both Hope and Caroline had grins on their face already calling it a victory until his expression fell "...it is still no".

Caroline sighed rubbing her temples, she liked Klaus but sometimes he was too stubborn and when he was determined on something he usually got his way. And it was then an idea pop into her head "Sorry Hope" she shrugged "I tried but your father has the last word on these things".

The fifteen year old groaned loudly slipping off the stool and marching up to her bedroom.

"Thank you love, it was about time she got that idea out of her head" he said placing a kiss on her cheek as he wrapped his arms around her from behind.

"Oh I was just being polite infront of her, I actually have a very different posture on sleepovers" she said turning around in his arms to face him.

He rolled his eyes looking down at her "And I suppose that no matter what I say you will speak your mind".

"You're right" she said placing her hands flat on his chest "You know, this sleepover thing might turn out to be...beneficial for us".

He raised an incrediously eyebrow at her "Really love? The most this sleepover can do is make me worry sick!"

"You are being dramatic Klaus, I went to thousands of sleepovers and nothing ever happened to me" she argued toying with the buttons on his shirt still not undoing them.

"Yes but there's this small difference between you and her and thats me" he said, all playfulness thrown aside.

"Klaus..." Caroline started but he cut her off.

"I don't know those people and yes I investigated them when they became friends but I do not trust them with my daughter" he said looking at her "Something, anything, could happen and I won't be there to protect her".

Caroline cupped his cheek "Klaus I know you hate feeling out of control but your daughter is growing up and you can't control that. So far you've made more than a great job raising her and keeping her safe but you need to start loosening the rope a little. In a blink of an eye she will become a woman and she will resent you for keeping her so sheltered" she stroked his stubble, she knew he was holding back whatever he wanted to say so she took a leap and continued "I know you're worried for her safety just like any other parent but maybe you could reach an agreement with Hope".

"An agreement?" He asked "So far I do not know how we can reach common ground and I doubt I can stay and keep watch on her"

"Thats definitely a no to the staying over. It isn't just creepy but also embarassing" Caroline giggled "How about this, let her stay over, just one night, and you can have one of your hybrids doing rounds on the street and have her text you every now and then to check in" she shrugged.

He closed his eyes exhaling "You're really going to keep on nagging me until I give in, aren't you?"

"Yup" she smiled pecking his lips "The girl deserves to have some girl fun unless you would rather have a bunch of teenagers stay in your house instead?"

"No thank you, I'd rather have them be someone else's problem" he said rubbing the bridge of his nose "Fine I'll let her go".

"For real? Oh Klaus I'm so proud of you" she said hugging him tightly.

"Under some conditions; she will call me every hour, one of my men will stay parked in the driveway all night and I want her home by 9 a.m." He stated his terms making Caroline chuckle.

"Yes sir" she teased trailing soft kisses down from her cheek to his neck "Besides, we could use this opportunity to finish what we started earlier...".

"You had the whole thing planned didn't you?" he asked murmuring to which she laughed.

"I just killed two birds with the same stone" she winked pulling away before she shouted "Hope pack an overnight bag, you're going!"

From the top of the stairs not a seconds later they heard an excited scream "Yes! Thank you thank you thank you Caroline!"

* * *

"Remeber what we talked about Hope. You will call me when you get there and then every hour to check in, I want you to put Courtney's parents on the phone-" the teenager cut him off.

"And send you a photo that I am alive and if I need anything Marcus is outside, and I will call you when I leave, and be home by 9 a.m. yeah yeah dad you've repeated yourself a million times through the whole ride there" she said from the backseat repeating his little speech by memory at this point.

Caroline chuckled "Good because if you forget just one of those things expect him to be here within 15 minutes" she joked, knowing Klaus he would be there in ten minutes and make a scene.

He threw her a dirty look her way before focusing back on the road and the next thing they knew they were parked in the front.

Hope unbuckled herself quickly saying her goodbyes before she grabbed her bag and bolted to the front door.

"Whats with the hurry love?" Klaus said getting out of the car followed by Caroline who mouthed an 'I tried'. "I won't leave until I've met these people".

Hope didn't even bothered with a response before she rang the doorbell and after a few seconds the door opened to reveal a brunette woman in her early forties "Oh hello Hope, I am so glad you could make it".

"Thank you Mrs. Morgan" she said with a smile "This is my dad, he wanted to meet you and Mr. Morgan".

"Please call me Samantha" the woman dismissed "The girls are in the living room picking up a movie why don't you go join them?"

"Thank you" she said before turning to her father "Bye, love you" she gave him a brief hug before doing the same with Caroline then walked inside.

"Have fun love" he said before stretching his hand foward "Hello I'm Klaus Mikaelson" he introduced himself.

"Samantha Morgan, a pleasure" she said returning his handshake, her eyes taking him. At her move Caroline stepped in offering the woman her hand "Hi I'm Caroline Forbes".

Samantha blinked shaking Caroline's hand "Hello" she said a little confused at whom the woman was before shaking her head "How rude of me, would you like to come in?"

Before Klaus could answer Caroline responded "We know you have your hands full, we wouldn't like to be a bother" she said slipping her hand through Klaus' arm. If that woman dared to ogle him so freely right in her face she would make sure to mark her property. "After all, we plan to make the most of it out of the empty house, right Klaus?"

Klaus turned his gaze down to meet hers with a smirk on his lips "That you're right love, it was nice meeting you Mrs. Morgan, hopefully next time we could meet your husband" he said making sure to emphasize on the word 'husband' after her little display earlier.

"Oh yes, maybe next time you two could come over for tea or dinner. We've had over all of the girls' parents except for Hope's and it would be a shame to waste away a potential friendship" she said throwing Klaus a subtle wink.

Caroline held back a snort at Samantha's ridiculous display, she could tell Klaus was enjoying her getting riled up "That sounds like a great idea" she forced a smile "Well time to go, bye" she said tugging at Klaus' arm to leave.

He wrapped his arm around her kissing her temple "Have I told you how gorgeous you look when you're jelous?"

"You better, I was this close to go on bitch mode on her" she said scowling.

* * *

"Caroline love I thought I was supposed to be the one all broody and pissed not the other way around" he chuckled as the blonde glared at him in return.

"I'm surprised you find this funny at all, if it had been the other way around you would have ripped the other man's head off" she said crossing her arms.

Klaus closed the front door after himself before walking over to her placing his hands on her cheeks "You can not, not even for a second, fanthom the idea that that woman holds anything on you".

Caroline pouted "Still, she had no right to eye you like that and you didn't do anything about it. Did she not understood who you belong to?"

He chuckled standing closer to her, his fingers moving some of her curls away from her eyes "You're right love, I should have done something...Perhaps you should emphasize on who I belong to...you know, so next time she'll get it" he finished off with a playful twinkle in his eyes.

She simply raised an eyebrow at the hybrid, her lips stretched into a smirk while different scenarios played in her mind and if she wanted it to happened it had to be tonight.

"That is a very good idea..." she purred leaning closer to his ear as her hands slipped under the lapels of his jacket pushing it off his shoulders.

Klaus held back a shiver at the determination behind her voice, she was a woman on a mission and she intended to accomplish it successfully.

After his jacket was off she slipped her hands under his shirt running her fingers over his stomatch pulling him closer. His hands didn't know where to go first so he settled on sneaking them under her shirt behind her back. He unfastened her bra easily before slipping it off leaving her with only her shirt covering her torso.

Caroline quickly tugged off his shirt throwing it to the side, her hands roaming the plains of his chest.

Not wanting to be the only one he discarded her shirt bearing her to his eyes. One of his hands came up to cup her right breast while he lowered his mouth to take in her nipple.

Caroline let out a soft moan "Klaus..." her hand cupping the back of his head keeping him in place, she would definitely kill him if he dare take his mouth off her.

He twirled his tongue over her hardend nipple wanting to draw more of those noises that drove him mad. One of the things he liked the most about Caroline was how vocal and determined she was about the things she wanted and their sex life was no exception, if she wanted something she would tell you so.

He moved his hands away trailing them over her abdomen until they met her jeans and in a few seconds he had undressed her completely and had Caroline breathless.

"You're far too dressed for my liking" she mumbled pulling his face up to meet his lips making him chuckle "Then do something about it sweetheart".

"Oh I will" she said making a quick work of his jeans and underwear before flashing them both upstairs to his bedroom "Much better".

He smirked raking his eyes over her naked figure before carrying her to the bed, throwing her softly. He began trailing kisses up her leg, over her thighs then dipping between them nearing her aching center.

"Stop teasing and get to it" she whined gripping his hair to pull his closer to where she wanted his mouth.

"Whats with the hurry love? We have all night to enjoy ourselves" he murmured nipping at the insides of her thighs.

She groaned "We can do slow later, I want you inside me now".

"So demanding..." he chuckled placing a soft kiss on her center "But I will do as the lady says" he said moving up to meet her lips.

Her arms wrapped themselves around his neck pulling him down to her body, his arousal rubbing against her wet center drawing a moan from both of them. She bit down on his lower lip when she felt his tip pushing at her entrance-

_Ring Ring Ring_

"Bloody hell!" He cursed pulling away.

"Seriously?! Is it time already?!" Caroline glared at the phone as if it had offended her.

"Apperantly" he muttered under his breath taking the phone.

"I told you to quit the teasing but no, _we have no hurry_" she said imitating his accent which she failed at it and earned her a glare from the hybrid.

"Well we could have started earlier if you weren't complaining about Samantha when we got home" he talked back, the phone still ringing in the background.

"Are you really bringing her up now and blaming me? First of all, this wouldn't be happening if you just let your daughter go to the sleepover without your stupid rules" she rolled her eyes.

"So now it is my fault?" He raised an eyebrow at her "Hold that thought for a second" he said before answering the phone.

"Hey dad, I'm still alive and checking in on time" Hope said chuckling.

"Okay love good night" he replied quickly before turning off his phone "Where were we? Ah yes I believe you blamed me for the interruption?"

"Yes because it is obviously your fault" Caroline said pouting, her arms coming up to cross over her chest which was a little hard for Klaus to contain himself from looking down at them.

"I wonder how I could redeem myself" he said placing a kiss below her jawline down the column of her throat to her collarbone.

"I think you know very well what to do" she purred arching her back pushing her chest to him.

"That I do" he chuckled.

* * *

**A/N:**

**I hope you like this chapter, sorry it took so long to update. Please follow and leave a review! Until next time!**

**•****_Paroma_****•**


End file.
